Juego de citas
by GixKey
Summary: Un San Valentín peculiar con parejas disparejas, una combinación extraña que genera confusión y controversia, pero al mismo tiempo refuerza lazos y produce otros. Ahora bien: ¿Quién será tu mejor pareja?
1. ¿Quién con quién?

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Citas disparejas**

Las clases transcurrían tranquilamente en la escuela de Odaiba, los jóvenes solían y venían por aquellos coloridos pasillos. Entre ellos una multitud se estaba formando en el patio donde un grupo particular se juntó.

-¿Qué tanto alboroto se traen ahora?-pregunta un moreno de cabello alocado

-No lo sé, hacen un espectáculo por cualquier cosa-responde un rubio serio

-No se pongan de mal humor muchachos, a lo mejor es algo interesante-explica un chico de cabellos rojizos

-¿Qué puede tener de bueno un espectáculo aquí?-pregunta nuevamente el rubio

-Deja de ser tan amargado Matt-expresa una chica de cabello en tono rosado

-Vamos Mimí, hasta tu sabes que no debe ser algo bueno-explica el moreno justificando a su amigo

-Estoy con Mimí, ustedes se quejan mucho-interviene una pelirroja-aprendan de Izzy

-Hola muchachos, ¿de qué va esto?-pregunta un rubio menor llegando al grupo acompañado de su mejor amiga mientras tomaban jugo

-Creo que se trata de la actividad especial de San Valentín-explica su amiga castaña a un lado

-¿Cuál actividad?-pregunta la pelirroja

Antes de recibir una respuesta, el llamado de un micrófono hace que todos los estudiantes atiendan a una chica alta de cabello largo y castaño quien emocionada explica la situación.

-Muy bien muchachos, como todos saben pronto será el día de San Valentín, ahora bien, la actividad de este año es permitirse conocer entre muchos estudiantes sin importar el grado, por lo que a cada estudiante se les dará una ficha la cual deberán depositar con su nombre y una vez revuelta la tómbola a cada alumno se les asignará una cita de san Valentín-ante aquello los barullos no se hacen esperar, unos más inconformes que otros-ahora bien, es hora de dar inicio a esta actividad.

-Así que no podremos invitar al evento a quien deseamos sino por medio de esto-habla TK-es bastante peculiar

-Suenas hasta emocionado-dice pícaro Tai- ¿con quién quieres que te toque?

-Con nadie en particular-dice mirando de reojo a su amiga castaña-solo digo que suena como un experimento grato

Sin hacer esperar más, los alumnos depositan las fichas con sus nombres y desalojan el área, dispuestos a esperar la rotación de la tómbola para que se les indique cuál será su primera cita de San Valentín, ya que la semana del amor extendería rotaciones constantes y al final elegirían para el gran evento final aquella persona con la que más empatía hayan tenido.

Estudiantes en su mundo, cada uno más distraído que el anterior, caminaban en los pasillos de la escuela mientras el resto se encontraba en alguna clase. Sin embargo, un llamado de atención captó a tres estudiantes masculinos, quienes se encontraban en distintos lugares, más la perspectiva del aviso fue la misma para los tres, por lo que acudieron enseguida con un pequeño y particular grupo de estudiantes que los veían emocionados

" _Verás, tenemos el resultado de la tómbola, por lo que vengo a informarte quien será tu primera cita de San Valentín"_

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunta sin mucho interés cada muchacho

"¿No estás emocionado?"

-Es algo difícil de explicar-responde cada uno

" _Bueno, pues espero te guste, deseaba que fuera gente que conocieras menos pero por lo menos no es alguien que imaginábamos"_

-Explícate-preguntan confundidos

" _No te alarmes que no es malo, solo algo peculiar, como sea, tu pareja es…."_

Ante la mención de la persona, cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta pero que sin embargo concordaban en una misma temática: Asombro. Por lo que tras emitir una leve sonrisa pronuncian…

-Bueno, suena interesante…


	2. TK y

**TK Y SORA**

Caminando en silencio, uno rotundo, tan solo escuchando el sonido de la noche que nos acuna en ella y siguiendo el camino de luz de las bellas estrellas. La noche va tranquila y lo que pudo haber sido un día agradable y una salida común entre amigos terminó en algo peculiar, extraño…pero lindo y digno de recordar, más sin embargo, solo en nuestra memorias, jamás algo externo que genere discordia, porque gracias a esto rompí aquello que dejé en claro como fruta prohibida.

Nunca te vi como un amor platónico, estabas lejos de ser aquello, es más, estabas absolutamente fuera de mi radar, mi corazón y mente jamás te visualizaron así; siempre te considere una amiga, una hermana, incluso una madre por el cariño que me dabas todo el tiempo, y sé que para ti ahora mismo tu mundo está revuelto, tanto o más que el mío, porque por mucho que afecte mi masculinidad, sé que aún me ves como un niño…y jamás me verás de otra forma.

-Hemos llegado-pronuncias con tu voz melodiosa deteniendo nuestro andar.

-Si…-es todo lo que respondo-…me divertí mucho hoy-te digo sinceramente

-También yo, fue…lindo-dices adquiriendo un ligero rubor en tus mejillas

-Claro, bueno…creo que es mejor que me vaya-respondo dando la vuelta

-Espera-dices captando mi atención-sobre lo que pasó yo…-hablas dubitativa y con un rubor en tu rostro, y es ahí donde muy a mi pesar de tu visión sobre mí, donde sé que debo actuar como un hombre

-Olvídalo-digo sin más a lo que me miras sorprendida-Tan solo…olvídalo

-Pero…-pronuncias confundida

-Ambos sabemos que eso fue…bueno…no tiene un futuro, creo que ni siquiera tiene un pasado como para estarnos revolviendo por aquello. Tan solo se dio-respondo con tranquilidad

-¿Estás bien con eso?-preguntas temerosa a lo que te sonrío

-Vamos, claro que sí-te digo un poco más animado y me acerco a ti tomando tu rostro-Sora eres mi amiga, eres casi una hermana para mí, no podría molestarme contigo por ello. La verdad…creo que me dejé llevar, lo siento, sé que tu corazón en ese sentido no me pertenece, y estoy bien. No te preocupes por ello, no pasa nada.

-Entonces ¿amigos?-me preguntas con una ligera sonrisa a lo que te guiño un ojo

-Hermanos-te respondo por lo que me abrazas con esmero por unos momentos más.

Así tenía que ser, amigos, hermanos, todo menos un "más allá" porque tu corazón no es mío y el mío no es tuyo, porque ambos tenemos dueño, porque ambos tenemos ya ese ser especial…y no es que no te quiera o te vea como mujer, simplemente no te veo como "mi mujer", aquella ideal para mí, eres parte de mi mundo, pero no el punto central. Y así estamos bien. Siendo solamente un tú y yo, y no un nosotros.

…

FLASH BACK

-¿Entonces estás a gusto con tu pareja?-pregunta una muchacha de caerles rubios

-Seguro, no tengo problema-respondo despreocupado

-Bueno, esperamos te diviertas en tu cita, ella aún no ha sido avisada, la idea central es sorprender a las muchachas-explica ella

-¿Entonces qué finalidad tiene que ellas también coloquen sus nombres en las fichas?-pregunto extrañado

-Incertidumbre-pronuncia divertida causando mi risa-Muy bien Takeru, entonces eso sería todo, ¡mucha suerte!-dice despidiéndose junto con sus amigas.

-Así que Sora…-pronuncio en un susurro leyendo el nombre de la ficha en mis manos

-¿Yo qué?-pregunta la pelirroja a mis espaldas exaltándome un tanto

-Sora…no nada jejej-respondo algo nervioso guardando la ficha en mi pantalón

-Mmmm…presiento que algo ocultas-dices curiosa-¿Qué tramas pequeño?

-Oye ya no soy tan pequeño-digo levemente irritado-te recuerdo señorita que tenemos casi la misma estatura

-Tú lo dijiste…"casi", y allí yace la diferencia chiquitín-dices divertida picando mi mejilla mientras evado tu mirada aceptando mi derrota-a todo esto, ¿necesitabas algo o para qué me nombraste?-pregunta curiosa mi amiga

Un tanto dudoso de como plantear la cita pero sin intención de hacer perder la oportunidad, me animo a preguntarle más no haciendo la aclaración que se trata por lo de San Valentín, sería divertido captar su reacción ante algo así.

-Bueno, respecto a eso-digo traviesamente mirando al cielo para volver la mirada luego a la suya-¿te gustaría salir?-pregunto como si nada

-Claro, ¿ya le dijiste a los demás?-pregunta con una amplia sonrisa para mi sorpresa-Podemos aprovechar que ahora no están dejando tantos deberes

-Em no, no-digo extrañado-hablo de tú y yo, solo nosotros-ante aquello me mira curiosa y luego extiende otra sonrisa

-¿Quieres algún consejo?-pregunta cariñosa-¿Se trata de Kari?

No puedo evitar aterrizar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas por lo que niego levemente con la cabeza también algo decepcionado que no me tome enserio

-No Sora, hablo de…una cita-la miro fijamente-¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?-ella me mira totalmente extrañada, como quien pregunta algo absurdo

-Amm…¿una cita?-pregunta dudosa a lo que asiento-¿Por..una cita?-aquella reacción si bien no la esperaba me causa gracia por lo que asiento

-Sí sí una cita-explico divertido entre risas-no quiero que salgamos como amigos, hablo de una cita, ¿qué me dices? ¿aceptas?

-D-de acuerdo-dice con una ligera sonrisa torcida-claro ¿por qué no? Jejeje

-Asombroso, entonces ¿te parece si salimos mañana en la tarde? Después de todo es fin de semana-digo con una sonrisa

-Seguro pequeño-vuelve a decir aquello como extrañándose –digo…TK jejeje

-Entonces paso por ti a las tres pequeña señorita-le digo guiñando un ojo y marchándome a mi salón sin dejar de voltear a verla. No me había equivocado, esto será algo interesante.

…

Tras haber esperado todo un día e imaginar los posibles escenarios consideré que con Sora no debería tratar de impresionarla, y no es porque no lo merezca, sino porque ha de encontrarse confundida, y a decir verdad estoy comenzando a creer que no fue tan buena idea omitir el hecho de que era por San Valentín, pero ya lo hice, así que espero no resulte algo malo.

Llego a su hogar, donde toco la puerta y enseguida sale su madre permitiéndome pasar, disculpándose y lleno a la cocina, mientras espero cómodamente sentado en el sillón. Observo una foto de la pequeña Sora con mi hermano y Tai, ahí es cuando me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hago yo aquí? Cualquiera con algo de lógica imagina que la pelirroja desearía salir con alguno de sus mejores amigos, no con el hermano menor de uno de ellos, por mucho que me parezca no soy mi hermano, tal vez lo mejor sea decirle las cosas como son…

-Hola TK-saluda una alegre Sora captando mi atención de forma muy positiva, traía puesto un vestido corto con holanes en la falda color verde con lunares blancos, un pequeño bolero encima blanco y unas sandalias con un ligero tacón al color de su bolero.

-Hola Sora-le digo con una sonrisa-te ves muy bien

-Gracias, lo mismo digo-dice con una sonrisa-mírate chiquillo, te ves muy coqueto

-Gracias-digo riendo-bueno hay que marcharnos, sino se nos hará tarde

-¿Tarde para qué?-pregunta curiosa

-Ya lo verás-le digo guiñando un ojo

…

Tras llegar al lugar citado, ella deja mostrarse claramente impresionada por la zona escogida, fuera de la típica salida al cine.

-¿El acuario? ¿Enserio?-pregunta entre emocionada y confundida

-Pensé que tener un momento contigo ameritaba que pudiéramos conversar un poco más de lo usual así que descarté la opción de ir al cine, ¿qué opinas?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Me encanta!-dice tomando mi mano y arrastrándome dentro

Pude conocerte mejor, una faceta tuya que no sabía que tenías, o más bien que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, te viste tierna e infantil fascinada por aquellas paredes de cristal que permitían visualizar no solo el agua sino las criaturas y el hábitat que abunda allí. La tarde se nos fue entre miradas y juegos, teniendo contacto con algunos animales, y tomando fotografías de otros. No podría decir que me aburrí en algún momento, y por tu rostro distinguía que tú tampoco. Y como todo inicia debe terminar, la tarde dio paso a la noche, y nosotros con el esfuerzo al hambre.

-TK ¡eso fue maravilloso!-exclamas emocionada-tenía mucho que no me divertía como hoy

-Me alegro te haya gustado, también me la he pasado increíble-respondo con una sonrisa

-Debo admitirlo, tenía mis dudas respecto a esto pero resultó bastante bien-dices más detienes tu andar tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras

-Bueno…me alegra no resultara un caos absoluto-digo divertido

-Lo siento es solo que…-hablas apenada-aun no comprendo por qué me invitaste, pensé que te gustaba Hikari-externas confundida

-Kari es mi amiga y lo sabes, además quería pasar un tiempo contigo-le digo algo apenado por el anterior comentario.

-Pero…-hablas de forma insistente más no te dejo terminar

-Aún falta una cosa más-te digo cambiando el tema, por lo que tomo tu mano y nos guío a la fuente central, aquella que es adornada por pequeñas luces blancas que generan un bello reflejo en el agua, se ve tan…natural pese a no serlo.

-No conocía esta parte del acuario-dices sorprendida

-Tiene muy poco que lo habilitaron, se ha vuelto un centro de atracción rápidamente-respondo con simpleza y una sonrisa-Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato, llevamos todo el día de pie

Tomamos lugar en una banca y tras comprar unos bocadillos contemplamos en silencio la bella vista que nos rodea.

-TK…-dices a lo que volteo y te acercas a mí tensando mi cuerpo-…tienes chocolate aquí jejeje, lo ves, y después dices no ser un niño-ante aquello largo un suspiro

-No soy un niño Sora-expreso con los ojos cerrados-tan solo fue un descuido

-Si claro, el descuido de un niño-dices riendo a lo que te miro entrecerrando los ojos

-¿En verdad me ves solo como un niño cierto?-pregunto mirando el cielo acallando tu risa

-No…no me lo tomes a mal-dices algo apenada-es que…bueno, has sido el más pequeño del grupo junto a Kari siempre, y pues…te conozco desde muy niño, entiende que es difícil verte de otra manera, de borrar…aquella imagen

-Comprendo-digo de forma condescendiente-lo imaginaba de todas formas-digo para tomar de mi bebida llevándomela a los labios oyendo tu risita-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado

-Me besaste-dices divertida a lo que te miro confundido parpadeando-tomaste de mi bebida, eso es un beso indirecto jijij-ante aquello no puedo evitar reír

-¡Vamos! ¿Realmente lo crees?-pregunto divertido

-Oh TK eres un atrevido-dices levantándote para dramatizar tus palabras-¿cómo te atreves a besarme en la primera cita?-divertido me levanto para seguirte el juego

-Bueno, es que con una belleza como tú, cualquiera osaría besar tus labios-digo tomando tu mano y besándola produciendo tu risa

-Mmmmm, pero de todas maneras, no debiste-dices "cohibida"

-¿Acaso no cumplí tus expectativas bella señorita?-digo "triste"

Sin irlo mediando nos vamos acercando en el juego, fingiendo estar en una especia de drama y riendo en el momento, sin embargo, quedamos frente a frente mirándonos divertidos, hasta que te quedas algo seria mirándome fijamente a los ojos, pero continuando con el improvisado guión.

-Seguro que…lo harías-pronuncias en un casi susurro

No esquivo la mirada, al contrario la sostengo, por lo que acaricio tu mejilla sutilmente mientras aceptas la caricia cerrando tus ojos, y susurrando mi nombre apenas audible para mí.

-Sora yo…-sin decir más y sosteniendo tu mentón me acerco a sellar tus labios con los míos en una caricia dulce y suave que tímidamente vas respondiendo, subiendo tus brazos por mi pecho mientras tomo tu cintura apegándote aún más a mí derribando ese poco espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

El beso se torna un poco más largo, por lo que vamos entre abriendo los labios en el proceso, un beso de la discordia, un beso que no debió ser y que fue….un beso del que no me arrepiento. Siento como tu lengua rosa suavemente mi labio inferior por lo que algo torpe pero decidido invito a la tuya a un vals, que aceptas más el sonido de un flash interrumpe abruptamente el comienzo de ese algo entre los dos, separándonos espantados.

-¿Una foto de cortesía?-pregunta amablemente la muchacha que llevaba consigo la cámara

Tras reaccionar lentamente acepto la foto y despido a la muchacha. Confundido volteo a verte mientras mantenías tu mano sobre los labios y al verme te sonrojas y comienzas a balbucear algo inentendible para mis oídos.

-Te llevo a casa-fue lo único que dije al sentirme igual de confundido que tú, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de tu parte mientras abandonamos el lugar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…

Así es como llego nuevamente al inicio de todo, o mejor dicho al final, mientras doy tan solo unos cuantos pasos fuera de tu pórtico me llamas, por lo que volteo a verte una última vez ese día.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto extrañado

-Tú…tienes razón en algo-ante mi mirada prosigues-me equivoqué, tenías razón…-dices acercándote nuevamente a mí y depositando un suave y tierno beso en mi mejilla-ya no eres un niño-ante aquellas palabras solo puedo cerrar los ojos satisfecho y feliz

-Buenas noches Sora-digo con una sonrisa despidiéndome con la mano

-Buenas noches TK-susurras con una sonrisa en el rostro

Es mejor así, olvidar lo olvidable y mantener la mente fresca para otras circunstancias que seguro tendremos que afrontar pronto, después de todo, esto es lo que desencadenó San Valentín.


	3. Matt y

**MATT Y KARI**

-¿Entonces todo bien con tu pareja?-pregunta la chica

-Eso supongo-respondo indiferente-después de todo tampoco puedo cambiarlo ¿o sí?-ante la negativa de la muchacha suspiré-…¿Qué pasa si no accedo?

-Bueno, serías eliminado del festejo-explica-el punto de esto es que todos los inscritos puedan disfrutar el festejo final con la pareja que hayan elegido…¿entonces?

-Está bien, supongo que no hay de otra-respondo despidiendo a las muchachas

" _Hikari Kamiya"_

Observo a mí alrededor una vez llegado al comedor para distinguir a los estudiantes que se encuentran allí, de pronto la veo apacible, cálida, ahí se encuentra ella, ¿una cita? Hay muchos dilemas en ese concepto entre ella y yo, el primero es mi hermano….¿cómo salir con aquella de la cual está enamorado desde niño? Sería peor que un traidor. En segundo es Tai, hay reglas básicas en las amistades y una de ellas es no salir ni mirar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Y en tercera…bueno, creo que con eso es más que suficiente. ¿Pero y ahora?

Podría invitarla y decirle que se trata del evento o simplemente comentarle la idea descabellada y fingir ante las organizadoras que sucedió sin siquiera haber salido…sí, eso sería lo mejor. De una u otra forma tendré que hablar con ella.

Me acerco donde se encuentra llenando de agua su botella, mirándola con detenimiento en su uniforme deportivo, considerando cada detalle de su persona, es como una hermana más para mí, aunque su físico haya cambiado obviamente a cuando era una niña, se ha convertido en una señorita muy bella, no es para menos que TK esté prendado a ella desde siempre.

-Kari…-hago el llamado de su atención por lo que voltea a verme con una amable sonrisa

-Hola Matt-dice alegre-¿Qué sucede?

-Verás hay una cosa que necesito tratar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?-pregunto directamente a lo que ella asiente-Vamos por allá

Tras dar unos pasos y acercarnos a las escaleras, la detengo mientras me dedica una mirada extrañada.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunta curiosa ladeando la cabeza

-Verás, sucede que…-siento su mirada en mí, cual niño pequeño esperando ansioso ya sea una felicitación o un regaño por lo que esquivo su mirada-Hace un rato me…me…-recordar que es anónimo para las muchachas todo este show me hace dudar de mi idea original-…emm…

-¿Te pasa algo Matt? ¿Quieres que busque a alguien?-preguntas extrañada a lo que niego con la cabeza y largo un suspiro de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-escupo sin más aquella pregunta a lo que veo de reojo como parpadeas confundida

-¿Yo?-es todo lo que preguntas por lo que asiento-Amm…cl-claro bien…si…si quieres-respondes extrañada

-Paso por ti mañana ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto esquivando tus orbes castañas-hasta entonces

Sin mediar otra palabra me retiro dejándote atrás, sola, confundida, sin embargo, debido a eso, es muy posible que no me haya percatado que después de aquel rostro acongojado…dejaste escapar una sonrisa. Ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué?

…

La mañana siguiente pasé de largo en la casa de mi hermano, usualmente los fines de semana procurábamos vernos, sin embargo ese en particular no lo llamé, no busqué contactarlo ni tampoco él, me pregunto si nuestros motivos serán los mismos, siendo así…en verdad espero no topármelo. Como sea, ahora debo ir donde Kari, anoche por teléfono acordamos que saldríamos sin fijar un punto exacto así que siendo las cinco de la tarde pasé a su casa por ella rezando a todos los dioses que Tai no estuviera presente en su casa.

Sin tardar la puerta se abre ante mí revelando la figura de la castaña, portando un short blanco con tirantes cafés colgando a los lados de éste, una blusa rosada suelta atada por un moño en el pecho y unas mangas que sobresalen debajo de esta cubriendo sus delgados brazos, y finalmente unos prácticos pero acorde tenis que completaban su atuendo. Sin esperar más tiempo partimos de su hogar en un rotundo silencio que fastidiado decido romper.

-¿Tai no estaba en casa?-pregunto externando mi duda

-No, salió hace un rato-dice ella-más no me dijo a donde iba

-Comprendo…-dije sin decir más.

-Matt…-pronuncia ella a lo que volteo a verla-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunta curiosa por lo que la veo con una sonrisa

-Es una sorpresa-le digo sin más abordando un taxi que detuve por lo que ella me sigue sin decir más.

Al bajar del taxi ella observa asombrada con detenimiento el lugar, estamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad, y ella me mira con una sonrisa fascina a lo que sonrío y entramos al lugar para acercarnos al guía.

Estuvimos nada más y nada menos que en un museo subterráneo, tiene muy poco que acaban de abrir el lugar, puesto que la atracción principal es una cueva preciosa con luces naturales que irradian el camino desde la entrada hasta zonas inimaginables.

Comenzamos el recorrido en el museo, observando piezas de arte y monumentos, Kari como siempre cargaba su cámara fotografiando lo que a su parecer era lo más hermoso del lugar, parecía una niña pequeña bien recompensada, por lo que me sentí feliz y orgulloso de haber seleccionado ese lugar para salir. Después anduvimos con un grupo de personas en la cueva, observando, siendo rodeados por el brillo de las piedras, de las cuales una cayó justo en mi cabeza, por lo que lo cogí y tras observarlo un poco decidí guardarlo en mi chaqueta, después de todo no estaba prohibido llevarse consigo recuerdos.

Es bien sabido que cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando, y esto no fue la excepción, una vez que el sol cayó dando paso a la luna salimos de la atracción, dirigiéndonos a una banca cerca del borde de aquel bello lugar, desde el cual el cálido atardecer rodeaba los alrededores de la ciudad, cuyas luces eran opacadas por la belleza de la misma naturaleza.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy Matt, gracias-dices con una sonrisa ilusionada

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, tenía esa esperanza-respondo con una sonrisa entregándote una bebida

-Matt ¿por qué elegiste este lugar?-preguntas – A decir verdad pensé que preferirías algo distinto más al aire libre, no se me hace algo típico de ti

-Puede ser, pero se me hace algo digno de ti-le respondo a lo que me observa confundida-sé que te gusta la fotografía, es una manía que has tenido desde niña, y este tipo de lugares tan únicos y anormales, bueno…supongo que pienso que es un lugar al que encajas muy bien.

-Gracias…-dices sonriente

-Hikari tienes una forma muy bella de ver la vida-continuo hablando-la manera en que le ves cada detalle, como una simple flor es un mundo distinto para ti del que habitas, bueno…me resulta algo artístico.

-Tú eres un artista-interviene ella-la melodía de tus canciones, puede que resulte parecida o común para la gente pero la acoplas muy bien a la letra, y siempre cambia, tienes un toque particular en cada una de ellas, cada canción termina en algo distinto. Siempre es así

-¿Entonces notas los acordes?-pregunto curioso a lo que ella asiente-no dejas de sorprenderme

-Tanto como lo haces tú a mí…aunque tal vez hoy no-dices divertida emitiendo una risita

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañado

-¿Crees que no sé qué todo esto es por San Valentín?-dices divertida a lo que te miro sin saber que decir-Matt tú no tienes interés romántico en mí, soy quizás la última persona en la que te fijarías.

-No espera…-digo algo nervioso

-Está bien, no tienes que esforzarte-dices con una sonrisa tenue mirando el suelo-Eso ya lo sé

-¿Y quién te dijo que no me gustas?-pregunto de pronto asombrándome no solo por ello sino también notando tu asombro-es decir…-evado tu mirada mientras distingo de reojo tu rubor

-¿Quieres saber algo?-dices mirando al cielo-De niña te ví…como un amor platónico o algo así jiji-volteo a verte extrañado-Siempre estabas con mi hermano, y pese a ser más serio, tenías un aura misteriosa, entonces creí…creí que eras algo así como un príncipe jejeje

-La razón…-comienzo a hablar yo-la razón de todo es San Valentín es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que seas insignificante para mí, eres una muchacha muy bella pero jamás me permití verte o tratarte de otra manera.

-Te recitaré algo…"me gustas mucho, pero no es nuestro tiempo, y de aquí a la otra vida, espero sea ese el momento"-dices sonriendo dulcemente

-También me gustas princesa prohibida-le digo con una sonrisa mientras deposito un beso en su frente-es momento de ir a casa-tras aquello ella asiente con la cabeza

Cogí su mano con delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal o porcelana, y en el taxi íbamos en silencio, acunados por el frío de la noche que percibíamos por el ventanal, y al llegar cerca de su hogar, una esquina antes nos detenemos.

-Tengo algo para ti-le digo cogiendo el pedazo de cristal de la cueva-puede que no sea algo mas allá entre nosotros, pero eso no significa que no podamos atesorar el recuerdo. Al menos…yo lo voy a hacer-le digo con una sonrisa

-Es precioso…azul…-dices tenuemente-me recuerda a tus ojos-colocas el objeto a un lado de mi cara-se acopla perfecto.

-Encaja mejor contigo que conmigo te lo aseguro-digo con una tenue risa que me haces segunda enseguida-además, el azul resalta tus ojos-digo acariciando tu mejilla y depositando un beso en la misma mientras cierras los ojos al toque y junto nuestras frentes un momento

-Gracias Matt-dices viéndome a los ojos con tu sonrisa, sin más, nos vamos acercando un poco más, pero antes de llevar a cabo el acto dirijo mis labios a la comisura de los tuyos sorprendiéndote

-Hora de ir a casa princesa-te digo con una sonrisa a lo que un rubor sembrado en ambos rostros asientes y finalmente la noche concluye dejándote en tu casa, observando tu espalda partir.

Tus labios son prohibidos, y más de ser por Tai es por mi hermano, no podría hacerlo así, Hikari Kamiya…eres mi princesa prohibida.


	4. Tai y

**TAI Y MIMI**

Un muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado se encontraba pateando su balón rumbo al parque para practicar un poco, más iba sumido en sus pensamientos sin observar detenidamente el trayecto con un solo nombre grabado en su mente…Mimí Tachikawa

FLASH BACK

-Ella será tu cita para este San Valentín-expresa entusiasmada la muchacha que tenía delante de él

-¿Seguros no fue algo planeado intencionalmente?-pregunta desconfiado el castaño

-Para nada, de ser así nadie lo hubiese emparejado-expresa divertida la muchacha-nos vemos capitán, diviértase en su cita-dice marchándose del lugar dejando al chico confundido

-¿Qué haré?-susurra al cielo el joven

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin darse cuenta al doblar en la esquina un poco antes de llegar al parque choca con una persona que traía consigo tantos objetos que no alcanza a vislumbrar su rostro por lo que sin más decide ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento, no quería…-se detiene distinguiendo a la dueña de sus pensamientos en esos momentos-¡Mimí!-dice soltando su mano antes que ésta pudiera levantarse dejándola caer

-¡Auch!-expresa en quejido la muchacha mirándolo acusadoramente-¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! Eso dolió-lo observa desde el suelo mientras él reacciona levantándola

-Disculpa disculpa-habla el muchacho-me sorprendiste es todo

-Cómo sino me conocieras-dice levemente molesta ella sacudiendo su ropa

Allí la observa a detalle, siempre le ha parecido guapa, bastante mimada pero generosa al mismo tiempo, cursi y sentimental como ella sola, pero tímida aunque sea en minoría, y no podía negar que era físicamente bastante atractiva.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-pregunta extrañada la chica sacándolo de su ensoñación

-N-nada-responde él con una risa nerviosa-y dime, ¿a dónde vas con tantas cosas? Parece que compraste lo suficiente para un ejército

-Tú y Matt son iguales en cuanto a opiniones-responde recelosa la chica-no es nada, decidí ir de compras para probar otros estilos y pues…nació esto jijij

-¿Qué tanto compraste Mimí?-pregunta curioso y asombrado

-Lo suficiente jiji-habla ella guiñándole el ojo-¿Vas a entrenar?

-Ahh emmm…si eso pensaba hacer-responde él sin muchas ganas

-No pareces muy feliz, además de que…-habla ella

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-pregunta el castaño sin rodeos dejándola muda y parpadeando claramente asombrada.

-¿Perdón?-pregunta ella confundida

-Verás, yo….-inicia él dudando así de su idea-qu-quiero, bueno…"eso"…una…cita…aja-pronuncia nervioso mientras ella lo mira confundida

-Ammmm….¿estás bien? ¿Te afectó el sol?-pregunta ella extrañada colocando su mano sobre la frente del muchacho mientras al instante éste la retira

-No Mimí-responde levemente fastidiado-digo eso, ¿te gustaría salir mañana? Solo nosotros dos.

-Mmmmm…s-si si quieres-responde aun confusa a lo que él le guiña un ojo

-Genial, te paso a buscar a las tres ¿de acuerdo?-dice él emocionado-por cierto, lleva un cambio de ropa-le guiña el ojo dejando así a la pobre chica totalmente confundida

…

Al día siguiente faltando solo unos cuantos minutos para la hora pactada el joven hace su aparición frente a la casa de la chica con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca con un estampado en el centro y una camisa roja a cuadros atada a la cintura y su típica sonrisa jovial. Mientras que la muchacha que lo recibía portaba un amplio bolso, un pantalón estampado de rombos blancos y negros, una valerina en su cabello, una camisa semi abierta blanca y unos zapatos rojos.

-¿Lista para irnos bella señorita?-habla coquetamente el chico causando la risa de quien tenía enfrente dispuesta seguirle el juego

-Sorpréndame caballero apuesto-responde ella divertida mientras él la guía hacia un taxi directo a el lugar planeado

Tras ir en rato en absoluto silencio dirigiéndose miradas coquetas el uno al otro y de vez en vez rozando ligeramente las manos, finalmente el castaño decide coger su mano con firmeza asombrándola bajándose del vehículo dejando a la chica asombrada por el espectáculo frente a ella.

-¡Increíble!-exclama ella divertida cautivando al castaño por su sonrisa de niña pequeña

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta el joven a lo que ella afirma con una sonrisa corriendo dentro de las albercas a las cuales había sido llevada en misterio

Tras cambiarse de ropa se encontraba esperando a su "amiga" con un poco de ansiedad, quien al pronunciar su nombre lo hace girar a verla sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima con el bañador de dos piezas color naranja con toques negros que llevaba puesto la chica.

-Al menos disimula ¿no crees?-dice ella divertida jugando con su dedo en el pecho del joven-Cualquier otra muchacha te tacha de pervertido

-¿Y tú por qué no?-pregunta divertido

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres demasiado distraído antes de llegar a aquello-le dice divertida causando la risa del joven

-Vamos a los toboganes-dice tomándola de la mano

Y así trascurrió su agitado día, nadando entre competencias bobas, tomando pequeños descansos para almorzar o botanear con los dulces que había traído el joven y algunas golosinas más que compró su animada acompañante. Llegando así el atardecer para ambos, por lo que tras ser la hora de partida ella alista sus cosas dispuesta a marchar.

-Tengo algo más que enseñarte-dice él cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo de la zona de albercas

-¿A dónde vamos? La carretera está del lado contrario-expresa confundida la chica

-Sí pero no me dirijo a la carretera-dice él

-¿Entonces?-pregunta confusa

-Te secuestraré-dice el castaño guiñándole el ojo causando la risa de la chica-Vaya, que fácil eres de secuestrar señorita

-Tal vez eres demasiado bueno-dice coquetamente produciendo un rubor en el chico

-Soy demasiado bueno para muchas cosas-responde él siendo el turno de la chica de sonrojarse-bueno, llegamos

Al quedarse de pie el uno al lado del otro nota el bello paisaje en donde se notaba una cascada que con ayuda del aire que soplaba se percibía la brisa fresca del agua como si fuese una tenue lluvia. Al cerrar los ojos se permitieron inhalar aire fresco y exhalarlo con total calma.

-Es hermoso, se ve muy bella la cascada-dice ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Es hermoso como se acopla el paisaje a ti-pronuncia él ruborizando a la chica

-Tai esto ha sido lindo pero no comprendo que bicho te picó para llegar a esto-pregunta confundida

-Digamos que estaba pensando en ti justo cuando chocamos-explica él-lo que me hizo pensar que te invoqué o el destino nos juntó por algo

-Hablo enserio Tai-expresa algo desconcertada mientras él ríe

-Hablo enserio-dice tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sienten por un árbol frondoso-puede que suene raro, pero me pareció una extraña y linda coincidencia….¿te desagradó la cita?

-Para nada-dice ella negando con la cabeza-me la pasé muy bien, solo fue…inusual

-Aún no termina-dice él con aire travieso

-¿Qué fal…ta?-pregunta ella notando la sonrisa traviesa del muchacho mordiendo así sus labios en señal de nerviosismo

-Tal vez no lo dije desde el principio pero te ves hermosa-dice él mirando al cielo

-Gracias…-susurra ella

-¿Qué? ¿No me regresarás el cumplido? Mal educada-pronuncia a broma causando la risa en ambos mientras coloca su mano sobre la de ella capturando su atención

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, perdida en sus ojos casi al tono de su cabello, permitiéndose entrelazar sus dedos y dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Eres impredecible ¿sabías?-pronuncia ella mientras el besa su cabeza

-Sino fuera así estoy seguro que te aburría-explica el castaño de manera jovial a lo que ella levanta el rostro apunto de protestar deteniéndose en el acto al notar su cercanía, manteniendo la vista el uno sobre el otro, casi una lucha por quien es el primero en acortar la distancia o retirarse.

Siendo el castaño quien la destruye unificando sus labios con los de su "amiga" quien al instante corresponde al beso, moviendo los labios en un mismo ritmo, una coordinación pre marcada por ambos, sin ganas de deshacer el contacto, intensificando con sus lenguas el beso, y al separarse ella mantiene su vista pegada al suelo y el chico con la respiración agitada la observa así, tan frágil, callada, una imagen que no había percibido de ella.

-Mimí…-comienza a hablar él

-Lo siento yo…no debí-habla ella levantándose de golpe a lo que el muchacho la coge del brazo volteándola bruscamente y volviendo a besar

Tras perderse unos minutos más en el beso se separan de a poco conectado sus miradas

-Te dije que hacía falta algo-pronuncia tímidamente con una sonrisa el muchacho causando la risa de ella

-Tarado-expresa divertida mientras éste encoje los hombros-Tai…¿qué se supone que suceda ahora?

-¿Quieres que algo cambie?-pregunta él mirándola seriamente-A decir verdad no me lo pensé mucho para hacerlo

-Bueno, no esperaba que sucediera eso es seguro-expresa ella-creo…que necesitaría meditarlo pero…

-Mimí no te voy a presionar a que suceda algo solo por esto porque…-la mira y siente los ojos de ella clavados en los suyos, ambos vibrando en el mismo sentido, permitiéndose así aligerar el ambiente y con una sonrisa emiten una pequeña y traviesa risa-Ahora tenemos un secreto ¿qué opinas?-sin emitir palabra ella asiente divertida encaminándose así juntos, y cogidos de la mano hacia la carretera y con ello dispuestos a partir a sus hogares.


	5. Cita no cita

**Cita no cita**

Me encontraba caminando por los alrededores de la escuela, me había propuesto la tarea de evitar a muchos de sus amigos, en especial a las mujeres el resto de su fin de semana y planeaba seguir así lo que quedase de clases, luego de sucedido con Sora me sentía nervioso con los demás, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aquello de San Valentín puesto que ahora estaba totalmente abrumado. Ahora solo deseo esto termite tan rápido como inició.

-Ta-ke-ru-expresa una voz conocida sacándome de mi ensoñación-luces pensativo, ¿te sucede algo?

-N-nada-explico sonriendo de medio lado-¿Cómo estás?-ante mi pregunta la muchacha frunce el ceño-¿Qu-qué pasa?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, te encuentras todo ido, desde hace rato te saludé y parece que fui invisible para ti-expresas con un puchero

-Vamos Mimí no es para tanto-digo colocando mis manos frente a ti-lo siento ¿si?

-Mmmm…te perdono si me invitas un helado-dices guiñándome el ojo a lo que afirmo con una risa

-Saliendo de clases ¿de acuerdo?-ante aquello asientes y te vas a tu siguiente clase

Es bueno tener una amiga por la cual no tengas sentimientos encontrados al respecto, eso al menos facilita un poco las cosas para tener el punto de vista femenino.

…

Al final del día esperé a Mimí al borde de la escuela quien animadamente comienza a hacerme plática recargándose de mi brazo en una amena conversación.

-Entonces cuéntame ¿problemas de chicas?-pregunta curiosa sorprendiéndome

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto shockeado

-No me dirás que tu evasión del día ha sido solo porque sí ¿o no?-preguntas divertida mirándome pícaramente-coqueto-con ello el rubor invade mi rostro, si alguien puede leerme claramente eres tú

-V-vamos por tu helado ¿quieres?-pregunto evadiendo tu mirada robándote una sonrisa

Tras hacer la compra caminamos rumbo a tu casa, puesto que aún cargábamos las mochilas cosa que siempre te ha desagradado argumentando que quita el estilo jovial de las personas.

-¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?-preguntas con una armoniosa sonrisa produciendo que muerda mi labio

-Nada en particular, todo normal supongo-respondo con simpleza

-¿Vas a regalar algo para San Valentín?-preguntas divertida por lo que te embarro helado en la nariz

-Deja de estar de curiosa Mimí-te digo en modo de reproche-no te diré nada, además ya te dije que estoy bien

-Solo estaba preguntando-dices mientras limpias con tu mano la mancha-tu eres el que está paranoico pensando en quien sabe quien…o quizás en cosas malas

-Mimí…-digo entre dientes ruborizándome captando su evidente indirecta-bien bien te contaré pero…-observo de reojo el lugar-que pena, llegamos a tu casa, será en otra ocasión-antes de marcharme coges mi brazo con ambas manos y una sonrisa maliciosa

-Puedes pasar, tenemos tiempo-dices a lo que suspiro derrotado entrando a tu morada

Tras ingresar nos dirigimos a prisa a tus habitaciones mientras bajas a servir algo de tomar y unos cuantos bocadillos, por lo que te espero parado observando con tu ventana el claro y bello paisaje que rodea tu cuarto al patio trasero de tu casa lleno de flores. Mientras tanto igresas a la habitación.

-¿Tus padres no están en casa?-pregunto mirándote mientras niegas con la cabeza

-Están de viaje, quisieron hacer un paseo por su luna de miel-respondes mientras sirves jugo en ambos vasos

-¿Cuál de todas?-pregunto curioso mientras levantas los hombros con desinterés

-Mmmm no lo sé, ¿de cristal?-dices mientras miras al cielo causando mi risa-¿qué?

-Mimí esas son de quince años-respondo-y tus padres llevan más que eso porque tu tienes más edad

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera muy vieja-dices a modo de reproche-bueno son bodas de algo

-Nunca cambiarás Mimí-respondo divertido mientras me sacas la lengua

-Tu eres demasiado cursi-contraatacas- al menos aprovecha eso con las chicas….mmm…no mejor no jijiji solo con una

-Adivinaré…con "La chica" ¿no?-pregunto burlón mientras ella asiente-eres incorregible

-Y tú te haces el tonto-dices sentándote en la cama e invitándome a tu lado-vamos dime que pasa

-Pues…es difícil de explicar-respondo suspirando mientras tomo asiento y viendo como te recuestas poniéndome atención

-Tenemos toda una vida jiji-dices divertida

Tras largar un suspiro te explico lo acontecido con Sora haciéndote jurar de ante mano que no dirías nada y sin decir el nombre de la pelirroja, sino cambiándola por el de alguien más para evitar conflicto alguno.

-Ohh…-dices mirándome curiosa

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto dudoso

-Que eres bastante goloso-dices divertida causando un rubor en mi rostro y que cierre los ojos algo irritado

-No me refería a eso…y no lo soy-digo colocándote una almohada en tu cabeza mientras comienzas a reír

-Ya hablando enserio, dime algo-dices mientras tu cabeza toma lugar en mi regazo y me recargo con la espalda pegada a la pared

-Te escucho-expreso con tranquilidad

-¿Tan importante es para ti que te vean como alguien mayor?-preguntas curiosa ante mi mirada evasiva-digo, todos sabemos que ya has crecido y muchas en verdad muchas muchachas le hacen la competencia a Kari pero…

-Deja de nombrarla-digo interrumpiéndote con un rubor en mis mejillas

-De acuerdoooooo-expresas burlona-a lo que voy es que…¿no será que el que siente pequeño ante el mundo eres tú?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañado

-Mira-se levanta sentándose frente a mí-en tu afán de saber si todos te vemos como un chico ya mmm grande te has estado sintiendo menos y más chiquito por lo mismo

-Pero..-sin poder completar mi frase ella cierra mis labios con su mano

-Dejame terminar-habla ella-TK es obvio que has crecido, todos y todas lo notamos pero debes comprender que es difícil dejar atrás aquella visión tuya, en especial en aquellos que te han conocido por tanto tiempo-dice soltando mis labios-Dejar atrás la visión que tiene una persona de la niñez es complicado porque es una ilusión a la que estás aferrado, pero tarde o temprano lo aceptas así que..no te mortifiques por ello.

-Entiendo eso-respondo suspirando-pero ese no es todo el problema

-Bien respecto al beso si dices que ella no dijo nada ¿entonces cuál es el problema?-preguntas

-El problema es que ahora me siento cohibido a su lado-respondo-no lo pensé a gran escala cuando lo hice pero por un lado me está empezando a generar ruido en la mente y puede que sea mi consciencia o…-antes de poder terminar siento como tus labios se posicionan sobre los míos abriendo de par en par mis ojos y sintiendo en ese momento como el color y la temperatura aumentan en mí por la sorpresa

Al separarte no haces otra cosa que ladear la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa, aquella que tanto te caracteriza mientras mudo sin saber que decir te observo aturdido

-¿Q-qu-qué fue…? Y-yo-tartamudeo sin tener las palabras apropiadas para hablar

-¿Ahora te mortificarás por eso?-preguntas curiosa por lo que te miro irritado y claramente avergonzado

-¡S-si! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¡Claro que sí!-respondo en ese mismo estado

-Dime algo…¿te gusto?-ante tú nada discreta pregunta el calor invade mi ser y agacho la cabeza-¿o te gusta Kari?

-N-no me preguntes eso luego de…-respondo entre dientes

-Contéstame-exiges levantando mi mentón por lo que evito la mirada-¿Quién te gusta y desde cuándo?

-K-ka-kari-susurro tenuemente por lo que me dedicas una sonrisa

-Entonces ¿por qué te mortificas por otro beso que no es el de ella?-preguntas adoptando una posición vertical

-No es lo mismo-respondo exasperado-escucha, no es como que sea un casanova o algo parecido, además pues…¡no lo sé! ¿bien? No lo sé-expreso suspirando-¿Qué tal y no es así? ¿Qué tal y ya no me gusta? O no sé

-Bésame-dices sin más sintiendo mi rostro arder

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca?-pregunto exasperado-Además, ¿por qué hiciste eso…?-callo abruptamente al sentirte cerca nuevamente encogiendo mi rostro-Mimí…

-Dijiste que también te mortificarías con mi beso, y es por el mismo motivo que con la anterior chica, estoy segura que no es porque te guste, es cargo de consciencia tan solo o porque te dejaste llevar-explicas-por eso te estoy pidiendo eso, quiero que veas que realmente un beso no puede ni debe significar algo sino lo quieres, no lo sufras tanto

-P-pero…-hablo incomodo-t-tú eres…

-Soy una amiga más como la anterior chica ¿no?-ante eso asiento con la cabeza-entonces es todo

Te observo inseguro mordiendo mi mejilla internamente por el nerviosismo y asiento levemente con la cabeza por lo que me posiciono frente a ti con las manos temblorosas suspirando para calmar mi respiración. Acaricio tu mejilla sintiendo tu mirada sobre mi rostro por lo que la evado de la mí, e inclinándome lo suficiente coloco sutilmente mis labios sobre los tuyos en un roce demasiado tímido como para movilizarme, por lo que tomas el control colocando tu mano sobre mi pecho haciéndome sentir extraño, y empezando a profundizar el beso. Duró algunos segundos, quizás minutos, y al finalizar nos separamos lentamente y al abrir los ojos me miras con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Y bien…?-preguntas tímidamente por tus acciones

-Ammm…no estoy seguro de que decir-respondo apenado

-TK, lo digo enserio-dices tomando mi rostro sonrosado-no te mortifiques, quizás te confundes por el acto pero…en verdad…no confundas tu corazón, porque tiene dueña desde hace muchos años

-Gracias-susurro con una tímida sonrisa que es devuelta por ti de inmediato-Creo…creo que es hora de que vaya a mi casa-expreso levantándome

-¿Tan mal ha estado?-preguntas burlona sintiéndome sonrojar de nuevo causando tu risa

-N-n-no yo…-muerdo mi labio nervioso-me…sorprendiste

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-preguntas ladeando la cabeza

-Ammm…-levanto los hombros en señal de confusión causando tu risa

Caminamos juntos a la entrada de tu casa y nos despedimos con un ademán de mano, en realidad el contacto ya había sido demasiado por un día.

-Buena suerte con eso TK, espero verte mañana mismo declarando tu amor por ella-dices divertida

-Tal vez-respondo divertido colocándome la mochila-por cierto…estuvo…bien

Me sonríes traviesamente con un rubor en las mejillas que era correspondido con el mío y con otro ademán me despedí marchando. ..otro problema agregado a la lista que mata el anterior, Mimí es una buena amiga, aunque tiene ideas…demasiado extrañas.


	6. Una cita improvisada

**Una cita improvisada**

Tómbola dos: resultado Sora

El castaño no podía evitar sentir una mueca de fastidio al notar el resultado, se sentía incómodo por lo obtenido, si anteriormente se confundió respecto a la situación con una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, saber ahora que tenía que salir "forzadamente" con otra de ellas no le agradaba en lo absoluto, especialmente imaginando que la castaña le había contado lo acontecido a la pelirroja. El chico suspiró derrotado, no había más que hacerle, aunque si bien podía no invitar a nadie más y olvidarse del tema se sentía comprometido a hacerlo, pero…puede que con Mimí las cosas hayan sido diferentes porque suele ser alguien glamurosa, pero con Sora…ella ha sido su compañera de aventuras infinitas, se encontraba prácticamente al mismo nivel de Matt, jugaban juntos deportes cuando niños por lo que una cita…no le apetecía buena idea.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-pronuncia a la nada observando con detenimiento el cielo en aquel parque

-¿Respecto a qué?-pregunta una voz a su espalda que lo observaba curiosa, y allí estaba ella, esa pelirroja que volvía problemático su día

-Nada importante-respondo con desinterés elevando sus hombros con desgane mientras ella se sienta en la pequeña barda a lado suyo

-Luces más distraído de la cuenta, ¿te peleaste de nuevo con Matt?-pregunta curiosa la muchacha a lo que niega con la cabeza-¿Entonces con Kari?

-¿Por qué tengo que pelearme con alguien para estar distraído?-pregunta elevando una ceja de manera inquisitoria

-Bueno es verdad, simplemente eres así-dice con burla la muchacha ganándose una mirada de reproche del castaño que produce en ella una risa-Lo siento, pero hablo enserio, te vez distraído, más de lo usual y eso es mucho que decir para ti.

-Es todo el tema de San Valentín supongo-responde-no me está agradando del todo-con aquello las mejillas de la chica se adornan con un ligero sonrojo

Lo cual lo lleva a pensar, si él ya tuvo su primera cita significa que ella podría haber tenido una también sin saber a qué se debía, y aquello por alguna razón no le agradaba del todo, tal vez porque sentía que de cierta manera era algo forzado.

-Es una fecha más-responde ella vagamente-no deben darle importancia

-Interesante criterio para la dueña del emblema del amor-responde burlón el moreno ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de la pelirroja

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, pero…-habla dubitativa observándolo con cautela-¿tu estás enamorado?

-No estoy seguro…-responde observando el suelo para acabar encarándola -¿y tú?

-Quizás…-con aquello no borró el asombro de su rostro, imaginó cualquier otro tipo de respuesta, un rubor, una negación o hasta un golpe aun cuando ella fuese quien tocó el tema, pero nunca una casi afirmación-La verdad no estoy segura, puede que solo me haga ideas

-¿De quién se trata?-pregunta sintiendo la curiosidad encima mientras ella aprieta los labios y evade la mirada incrementando la ansiedad del chico

-No tienes que saberlo, ya dije demasiado-externa colocándose de pie nuevamente-y si no tienes nada raro entonces será mejor que me vaya, tengo que comer todavía

-¿Está tu mamá en casa?-pregunta de repente a lo que ella niega con la cabeza-entonces te invito a comer, anda, no habíamos platicado solos tiene un tiempo

-Tai nos vemos casi a diario-responde recelosa

-Sí pero rodeados de una multitud o de Matt-contesta éste marcando lo evidente-anda vamos, yo invito-una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de ella y emitió un suspiro resignada

-Bueno bueno, solo porque tú pagas-dijo de forma divertida caminando junto al muchacho de cabello alborotado.

…

Tras llegar a un pequeño comedor optan por elegir la comida deseada y el muchacho no pierde tiempo en mantenerse en silencio con su amiga.

-Ya no pides ensalada, ¿ya no haces dieta?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de la chica

-Te la viviste burlándote de mí dieta ¿y ahora te dignas a preguntar?-preguntas irritada

-Me la viví burlándome porque me pareció una estupidez-responde elevando los hombros restándole importancia-eres una chica demasiado delgada, no tienes ni rastro de grasa, perfecto cutiz, eres atlética y con una belleza natural, y ¿realmente te preocupas por eso? Estas demente

El muchacho no notó el rostro enmudecido y colorado de su amiga, pero poco tardó en captar sus palabras para detener en el acto el bocado que dirigía a su boca con la intención de mirarla.

-No es…no es que te observe tanto yo-intentaba componer su oración con un deje de nerviosismo

-No sí-interviene la chica en el mismo estado-es solo…me…me emmm…gracias-termina sentenciado la conversación dejando un tenso ambiente que los rodea-Y…¿estabas practicando o algo? Tres tu balón de futbol

-Si, planeaba distraerme un poco-habla el moreno recién notando el detalle que descansaba por sus pies-Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Salí a caminar un poco, me sentía sofocada-responde desviando su mirada

-Podrías salir en bañador y estarías acoplada perfectamente al verano-responde éste con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella le arroja un poco de comida al rostro aligerando así el ambiente

No se dieron cuenta, tal vez porque lo extrañaban pero la conversación se tornó perfecta, incluso quedaron un rato luego de haber terminado sus alimentos sumergidos en su amena conversación, los jóvenes se retiran del establecimiento agradeciendo la amable atención y dando un paso tras otro sin haber acordado el rumbo, llegando así de forma casi conectada y misteriosa al parte del cual habían partido tiempo atrás.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa-habla la pelirroja con una sonrisa caída

-O podrías mmmm aceptar un partido rápido de fútbol conmigo-responde divertido el muchacho

-Tiene mucho tiempo que… - intenta explicar ella

-Precisamente por ello debes aceptar-contesta el jóven resplandeciente por lo que ella únicamente asiente con la cabeza de manera divertida.

Tras acordar las reglas del juego inicia su partida, aquella que les recordó a su infancia pasando incesantes horas juntos, recordando cuan bien se llevaban por ese deporte que la madre de la pelirroja detestaba tanto, y con rebeldía ella se sentía inusitada a jugarlo más, por goce, disfrute y sobre todo con pasión como todo aquello a lo que se dedicaba.

El tiempo voló y el atardecer no tardó en caer, presenciando en casi a final del juego a ambos chicos sudados, emocionados y con sonrisas triunfantes en el rostro por debatir quien sería el que derrocaría el empate con un último gol.

-Te propongo algo pequeña saltamontes-expresa el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa-hagamos una apuesta

-Te escucho-responde confiada la muchacha

-Si gano tendrás que darme algo a cambio, lo que yo elija, sin importar nada, ¿bien? - pregunta con sorna el moreno recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la muchacha

-¿Y qué si yo gano? - pregunta ella

-Viceversa si eso prefieres-responde él por lo que tras asentir confiada inicia la pelea.

Movimientos constantes, certeros y decididos a no dejarse vencer por el otro, sin duda el mejor y más excitante partido que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, pero tal como el día el juego terminó dejando como vencedor al moreno de cabello alborotado que festejaba con gula ante la rabieta de su compañera.

-Habla pronto, antes que me arrepienta-emite la muchacha de brazos cruzados aumentando la sonrisa del chico

-Tranquila saltamontes, primero lo primero, y eso es ir a dejarte a tu casa-responde el morocho-no me perdonaría que te regañasen por mi culpa

-No sería la primera vez-responde ella con burla produciendo el ceño fruncido en su amigo

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la residencia de su amiga, percatandose que la casa se encontraba en total penumbra con la ausencia de l propietaria, para alivio de ambos jóvenes quienes se sentían nuevamente como en os viejos tiempos haciendo travesuras.

-Tenías razón, tenía mucho que no la pasabamos solamente nosotros dos-dice ella con una sonrisa

-No es malo recordar viejos tiempos de vez en cuando ¿no crees? - responde éste- deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

-Seguro, me gustaría-contesta la chica-pero en fin, ahora me voy, haré la cena antes que mi madre llegue y tenga las manos vacías-dice con una leve risa que contagia al chico a acompañarla-Nos vemos mañana Tai-dice agachando su cabeza para rebuscar en su bolso las llaves.

-Por cierto dice él haciendo que ella levante la mirada e inmediatamente ensanche los mismos tras recibir los labios del chico sobre los suyos y dejando caer así las llaves de su hogar, mientras al separarse el moreno la mira fijamente con una sonrisa-ya me cobré tu derrota.

La chica estupefactada adquiere el color rojo en su rostro casi de forma inmediata ensanchando así la sonrisa del moreno que propiamente daba vuelta sobre sí mismo dispuesto a marchar, más se detiene pata mirar de reojo a la chica.

-Sabes ahora estoy convencido de algo-habla el moreno con una sonrisa

-¿Q-qué? - pregunta la aturdida pelirroja

-Que en definitiva "esto"... Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido-responde haciendo énfasis en la palabra y guiñandole un ojo a la muchacha que incrementaba el rubor en su rostro-por cierto ¿esto cuenta como cita?

-¿C-ci-cita? Tai tu… Yo… No entiendo, ¿Qué…? - intenta preguntar vanamente la muchacha

-Digamos que sí ¿bien? - emite el castaño-veamoslo como una cita improvisada

-Tai… - responde confusa la chica

-Espero tener otra oportunidad-interrumpe nuevamente el muchacho-solo que esta vez… Oeganizare algo mucho mejor

La chica tímidamente sonríe al joven que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de ella asintiendo mientras aprieta sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Esfuerzate castaño-dice ella más animadamente

-Lo haré pelirroja-contesta con una sonrisa el jóven-Nos vemos

Y así tras guiñarle un ojo este emprende su andar hasta perderse de la vista de su amiga quien inconscientemente lleva. Una de sus manos a los labios aun daboreamdo ese corto pero especial beso que la llevó a otra realidad. Una en la que sólo habitaba con su mejor amigo, su compañero de ahora unas nuevas travesuras… Y sin más una sonrisa pícara se escapó de sus labios… Bien podía ser.


	7. No citando a la supuesta cita

**No citando a la supuesta cita**

La mirada la mantengo perdida en el techo de mi habitación como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del día, algunos toques que daban la vista de tener antigüedad con humedad predominaban en el mismo, mismas que estaban cubiertas en ciertos casos por posters que colocaba estratégicamente pese a que muchos no entendiesen el motivo de tener algo colgando el techo, siempre fue un plan maestro para que mi padre no se preocupara por ello.

Volteo a mi buró notando la fecha del día, hoy mi hermano vendría a la casa de visita, quizás debería asear un poco pero no me encontraba de ánimos además había tardado un poco en llegar, quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo por allí con sus amigos.

Destruyendo el silencio de la habitación se escucha el toque de la puerta que es seguidamente abierta por el rubio menor con una sonrisa mientras ingresa a la recamara.

-Estoy en casa-dice amistosamente mientras me levanto de la cama

-Hola enano-respondo con simpleza-papá llegará más al rato como siempre, ¿quieres hacer algo en particular?-digo guardando algo bajo la almohada y estirándome de la cama mientras rebusco por una camiseta limpia entre mis cajones

-No hace falta, podemos solo ver algo en la tele-dice caminando a mis espaldas y sin darme cuenta coge la ficha que había escondido emitiendo una mueca de asombro por lo que se la arrebato de la mano-¿Esto es…?

-Deja mis cosas-respondo guardándola en mi pantalón y extrañamente notando un rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Acaso a ti…bueno tú…emmm….-balbucea sin sentido tratando de acomodar sus ideas-no es..no es nada-culmina evadiendo la mirada nervioso lo que me llevó a observarlo extrañado

-Vamos abajo, haré palomitas-digo culminante el tema recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte y un suspiro de la mía.

Mantuvimos parte de la mañana en un modo silencioso poco usual en nosotros ya que procurábamos disfrutar juntos todo el tiempo que tuviéramos solos al máximo, más él se veía claramente incómodo revolviéndose a sí mismo el cabello y cambiando constantemente de posición exasperándome.

-¿Cuál es tu problema TK?-pregunto molesto alarmándolo

-Ninguno, estoy…-intenta hablar él

-¿Es por la ficha?-pregunto directamente a lo que el chico muerde su labio dándome la razón-¿Qué tienes con ella?

-Y-yo nada, pero…bueno como tenías eso con…su nombre pensé que…-tartamudeaba en un intento vago de responder algo coherente-¿salieron juntos?

-Eso no te interesa-respondo tajante acomodándome en el sillón

-¿La besaste?-murmuras lo suficientemente alto para que te escuche mirándote asombrado y noto como me observas de reojo

-¿Qué?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-No es nada-respondes evadiendo la mirada-me voy-dices levantándote y saliendo presuroso de la casa dejándome mudo

Demonios, no creí que ver aquel nombre le afectara, ni siquiera me preguntó primero si salí con ella o no, si así se puso al ver el nombre de Mimí, no me imagino como se pondría de saber de Kari, pero gracias a esta escena peculiar mis pensamientos se redirigen a los que tenía en el cuarto recordando aquella extraña cita con la castaña. Peculiar pero divertido, por lo que sin pensármelo mucho una sonrisa surcó mis labios con su recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba comprando en el supermercado lo habitual para una cena en casa, cuando de pronto mi carrito choca con el de otra persona haciéndome voltear por inercia disculpándome, más mi mueca se transformó a un asombro por verla parada frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes joven, veo que se encuentra casualmente distraído-pronuncia la castaña con una dulce sonrisa en los labios que contesto de inmediato.

-Hola Mimí-le digo simplemente con una amable sonrisa-¿a qué se debe que estés de compras en un lugar que no vende ropa?-pregunto burlonamente por lo que entrecierra sus ojos

-Obviamente si alguien como yo que tiene definido su sueño de ser repostera-expresa con aires de grandeza-necesita practicar a toda costa en cualquier momento ante el primer antojo que tenga

-¿Y ese sería?-pregunto curioso ganándome una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios

-Cupcakes-pronuncia feliz-ví imágenes en un libro y lucían deliciosos, así que vine a comprar los ingredientes-¿Y tú?

-Vine a comprar algo para la cena-respondo enseñando el cesto del carro

-¿Es muy poco que no?-preguntas con curiosidad-¿Cenarás solo?

-Sí, mi padre estará en su trabajo hasta muy tarde así que prepararé algo para mí solamente-respondo observando unas cuantas verduras

-Ya veo…-respondes mirando al suelo

Eres una persona ocurrente por naturaleza, eso nadie lo puede negar, y por lo mismo es que sucedió aquello que no veía venir bajo ninguna circunstancia, y esa fue tu resplandeciente sonrisa de niña pequeña entrelazando nuestras manos mientras invades mi espacio acercándote excesivamente demasiado embriagándome de tu perfume.

-Ven a cocinar conmigo-expresas sonriente obligándome a retroceder el rostro

-No lo creo-respondo extrañado-además no es como que preparásemos lo mismo, yo haré la cena y tú…

-Por favor-cortas mis palabras repitiendo aquella frase tan simple insistentemente-sabes que nunca de los nunca jamases te pediré algo malo, solo que tú ya sabes cocinar varias cosas y sería de gran ayuda, así que si si si si si si si

-Bien, solo…calla ¿de acuerdo?-respondo irritado por la insistencia mientras me sueltas emocionada, haciéndome dejar mi compra en su lugar nuevamente y ayudándote con lo que tengas en tu lista para no comprar ingredientes de más como sería tu costumbre-vamos.

…

Tras haber cumplido con la lista y batallar contigo por no querer agregar ingredientes demasiados complejos o extraños en tu intento de pastelillo nos dirigimos a mi casa para que tus padres no te regañen por destruir tu cocina, por lo menos la mía habrá más tiempo de re acomodar aquello que desordenemos.

-Lamento el desorden, TK siempre me dice que debería ordenar un poco más-respondo ingresando a mi casa seguido por ti

-No importa-respondes con simpleza colocando ambos las bolsas sobre la mesa-entonces señor capitán, ¿listo para empezar o necesitamos algo previamente?

-Además de lavarte las manos señorita creo que sería todo, déjame ver tu receta-indico extendiendo la mano a lo que me da la pequeña tarjeta que cargaba consigo

Una vez leída comenzamos a pesar y ordenar los ingredientes según el orden en que iríamos haciendo uso de ellos, de hecho me sorprendió lo bien que conocía ella las medidas, supuse que tan solo alardeaba con eso de convertirse en repostera, pero tal parece hablaba muy enserio al respecto. Siguiendo la receta, comenzamos a batir tomando primeramente yo la batidora manual e indicándole la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, déjame probar-dice ella tomando el mando de la misma con una mirada de concentración absoluta, tanto así que fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto divertido

-No, yo puedo, déjame-dices ignorando mi vista concentrada en tu trabajo mientras tu lengua se asoma como señal de completa concentración causando mi risa

-Tan solo-diciendo eso me posiciono detrás de ti tomando el control de tus brazos y manos ayudándote a menear la batidora-así, en una misma dirección sin levantar tanto la mezcla

-¿Por qué?-preguntas curiosa

-Para que esponje el pan, sino será difícil conseguirlo-explico asomando mi rostro por sobre tu hombro para ver mejor la mezcla

-¿Cómo sab…-cortas tu frase al sentir el roce de nuestros labios alejando tu rostro por instinto mientras aprietas los labios mordiendo el inferior al culminar

Por mi parte siento calor de pronto invadir mi ser y estoy seguro que mi rostro también, por lo que suelto tus brazos separándome al acto evadiendo tu mirada, para aclarar mi garganta y darme vuelta.

-Continua así, vas bien-respondo comenzando a picar frutilla para el cupcake oyendo un tenue "sí" como respuesta tuya.

El silencio fue por demás incómodo, entonces recordé la ficha que tenía sobre una cita contigo y que había decidido anular, ya no estaba muy interesado en todo el asunto de San Valentín, pero si lo pienso bien podría considerar esto como una cita, después de todo ya hubo un…beso.

-Terminé-dices entregándome el tazón-¿ahora qué?-preguntas con la mirada gacha de forma tímida, algo inusual en tu persona por lo que decidido a aligerar el ambiente suspiro derrotado y te observo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te parece derretir el chocolate que adornará la mezcla?-te digo levantando tu rostro del mentón-y quita esa cara que no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo?-te digo guiñando el ojo mientras me dedicas otra tímida sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza

Tras proseguir con la receta y poniendo un poco de música el ambiente se aligeró en demasía, en ratos utilizábamos los utensilios como instrumentos o micrófonos haciendo dueto de lo que sonaba en el estéreo.

 _Dicen que soy un reventado  
_

 _sin camino sin razon  
_

 _dicen que estoy perdido  
_

 _tu que crees...  
_

Comencé con un cucharón dando vueltas por la cocina, mientras ella se quita el mandil que traía y con una espátula sigue el ritmo bailando en la cocina.

 _Dicen que soy alucinada  
_

 _fuera de realidad  
_

 _todo es tan relativo amor  
_

 _no lo ves...  
_

De manera intercalada comenzamos a cantar iniciando yo con la canción seguid de ella.

 _No escuches más... solo ámame...  
_

 _no pienses más.. y.. ámame...  
_

- _No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás_ –cantaba melodiosamente la castaña iniciando ahora el canto a dueto bailando de forma extraña como si de un concierto se tratase.

 _Muérdeme un labio... ámame  
_

 _jálame el pelo... ámame  
_

 _ámame hasta con los dientes  
_

 _ámame hasta que revientes  
_

 _pero ámame... Ámame_

Sin imaginármelo recibo un ataque sorpresivo con chocolate en mi rostro de forma traviesa con su dedo comenzando a reír acompasados por dicha travesura y empezando a perseguirla mientras teníamos la charola en el horno. Aventándonos distintas mezclas el uno al otro, incluyendo líquidos como leche o lo que encontrásemos en el medio.

-Infantil vengativo-grita ella cubriéndose de mis ataques

-Mimosa malcriada-replico atacándola sin piedad de lo que estuviera a mi alcance entre risas.

Tras correr un poco más cansada aproveché para atraparla cogiéndola de la cintura por la barra de la cocina casi cayendo en el porvenir acompañados de risas.

-Eres un odioso Matt-dices riendo-mira mi cabello, me tomará una eternidad limpiarlo

-Tu iniciaste la guerra, no te quejes niña-le digo ayudándola a retirar cáscaras de huevo de su melena-además estoy igual o peor que tú

-Bien bien, fue mi culpa-dices riendo mientras tocas mi cabello quitándole manchas de encima-pero fuiste el perdedor entonces jijiji

-Ya quisieras malcriada-te digo entre risas bajando mi cabeza y cruzando las miradas, notando nuevamente la gran cercanía que existía, siendo allí donde me detengo a observar tus finas facciones de princesa que siempre has tenido y por las cuales has sido amada por muchos y odiada por varias a causa de la envidia, pero algo en particular capta mi atención y es una mancha de chocolate alrededor de tus labios, justo en la comisura con una ligera inclinación hacia los mismos, por lo que sin romper el contacto visual me inclino ante ti susurrando casi contra éstos-tienes otra mancha aquí-y con esas palabras destruyo la distancia desvaneciendo la mancha con el tenue contacto que deshago de forma lenta.

Sin alejarme demasiado dejando unidas nuestras frentes siento tu respiración y con ello casi la afirmación de tu mirada, por lo que rebusco a mi alrededor bajo tu atenta mirada, apretando así el bote donde habíamos vaciado el chocolate líquido y como tras colocar un poco en mi dedo lo embadurno en tus labios mientras cierras los ojos en un suspiro contenido y acercándome nuevamente a ti susurro.

-Tienes otro poco-con un beso más firme poco a poco vamos subiendo de tono, apegándome tú con tus manos del cuello y la camiseta mientras te tomo de la cintura, sintiendo como atraviesas una pierna entre las mías, por lo que te cojo lo suficiente como para hacerte sentar en lo poco de espacio que había de la barra, entre suspiros emitidos por ambos.

Tus manos sobre mi nuca me hacen suspirar en medio de ese beso que pronto se volvió algo…húmedo, tus labios, tu forma de besar tan…dulce, casi como el aroma que desprendías.

Poco a poco haciendo uso de razón nos separamos dejando así un pequeño rastro de saliva, un hilo a penas visible cómplice de aquella unión de bocas casi desesperada, por lo que con la respiración agitada y de manera muy lenta bajaste sin soltar mi cuello. Seguido de un "din" del cronómetro, captando nuestra atención mientras con una sonrisa volvemos al acto que nos traía a la cocina verdaderamente: los pastelillos.

Los probamos y sabían milagrosamente deliciosos, los probamos retomando la anterior conversación como si aquello nunca hubiese sucedido, más el destello en nuestra mirada se hacía notar.

-Te dejaré algunos para disfrutarlos, además te prepararé algo de cenar ¿qué opinas?-preguntas con una dulce sonrisa

-Creo que mejor pedimos una pizza-respondo divertido-no sé tú pero no tengo ganas de cocinar algo más jeeje

-De acuerdo-respondes riendo-pero luego de eso iré a mi casa

-Te llevo no te preocupes por eso-te digo con un guiño-vamos a la sala-te digo caminando hacia el rumbo sentándonos en el sillón mientras tras pedir la pizza prendo el televisor sintiendo tu mirada-¿Qué?

-Matt tienes…-dices inclinándote hacia mi cuello haciéndome ahogar un quejido mientras cierro con fuerza los ojos sintiendo tus labios en aquella zona y una ligera presión-listo-dices volviendo a tu posición original con una sonrisa traviesa dejándome entre apenado y confundido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aquella noche terminó bien, luego de eso no sucedió otra cosa, incluso te llevé a tu casa, pero al amanecer de hoy noté en el espejo del baño que aquel pequeño y sencillo acto había culminado como una marca rojiza en mi cuello sintiéndome sonrojar por ello, por lo que sutilmente traté de aminorarla con hielo y una camiseta de cuello, quizás mi hermano la notó y se puso así por lo mismo, o quizás no, pero lo que sí sé es que gracias a aquello disfruté el mensaje que recibí de la castaña en mi teléfono que no dudé en responder tan pronto lo leí.

" _Un momento dulce, tanto como el platillo que deliciosamente disfruté"._

 _Atte. Mimí_

…

" _Verdaderamente, el sabor más dulce fue el de tus labios…tramposa vampiro"._

 _Atte. Matt._


	8. San Valentínprimer logro

**San Valentín…primer logro**

La mañana transcurría sin mayor apuro, se podía vislumbrar muchos estudiantes caminando alborotados de un lugar a otro, inclusive algunos más rompiendo las reglas de entrar puntualmente a clases y perder el tiempo en jardineras o escaleras, todos así definiendo su pareja del día de San Valentín que estaba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir, a la mañana siguiente, por su parte, me encontraba sentado sin mayor interés mirando mi alrededor, notando la ausencia de muchos restándoles importancia, a excepción de una persona, una pequeña castaña que acostumbraba a sentarse a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Podía observar con claridad cómo pese a tener momentos más íntimos con algunas de mis amigas, ella había marcado también cierta distancia y era algo que a decir verdad me disgustaba en demasía, y no solo eso, me generaba ansiedad. Nunca me he considerado una persona celosa pero la verdad es que con ella siempre me he sentido algo posesivo, tomándome atribuciones que no me correspondían y sin embargo me eran permitidas por ella, una de las principales era el espantarle los pretendientes que no valían la pena, le resultaba mucho más práctico que lo hiciera un hombre y a mí mucho más benéfico, porque si bien tenía el título de mejor amigo y no me disgustaba, con el tiempo noté que en verdad disfrutaba haciéndolo y expresando ya sin mucho tacto que ella no deseaba salir con nadie.

Pero estos días ha marcado la distancia, y puede que sean ideas mías pero observo algunas miradas tímidas pero sonrientes entre ella y mi hermano, más no me he atrevido a preguntar el motivo, quizás y solo quizás me aterra el imaginarlos saliendo juntos, luego de la ficha que vi entre las cosas de Matt me alteré de pensar con quien más pudo haberle tocado, no me interesa si fuese alguien más, pero en definitiva no deseo que sea Kari, porque es ella, mi Kari.

-TK ¿estás bien?-pregunta uno de mis compañeros de clase sacándome de la ensoñación que últimamente ha sido común en mí

-Em, sí, lo siento-respondo con una sonrisa-¿me decías algo?

-No solo que…has estado algo ausente estos días, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunta con curiosidad sentándose frente a mí

-No, estoy bien, solo pensaba es todo-respondo con simpleza

-¿En Kari?-pregunta de manera pícara haciendo que sienta nerviosismo

-Para nada, no molestes-respondo entre divertido y nervioso

-Sólo decía, ¿ya le pediste ser tu Valentín?-indaga curioso a lo que niego con la cabeza-vaya, eso explicaría mucho-ante mi mueca de confusión él ríe continuando su hablar-últimamente0 le han rondado más chicos que otros años, pero no los culpes, ella ha cambiado mucho su aspecto físico y…me sorprende no le hayas espantado a los galanes aún

-No he visto a nadie cerca de ella-respondo entrecerrando los ojos molesto por su comentario

-Pues entonces ya saliste de la jugada amigo porque eres verdaderamente ciego sino lo notas-explica él estirando sus brazos-si hechas un ojo en el pasillo notarás que justo ahora está en predicamento

Sin decir más abandona el lugar dejándome dudoso de si acercarme o no, sin embargo la duda pudo más en mí por lo que me acerqué al sitio mencionado con anterioridad y divisé a la castaña de pie mientras un chico con la mirada baja y el rostro colorado expresaba su declaración.

-Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo evitarlo, todo en ti me maravilla, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu ser…-expresa el muchacho-me gustas Kari-con aquellas palabras no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, así le denominábamos las personas cercanas, y ese sujeto resultaba un perfecto desconocido-por favor, sal conmigo

Aquello fue como una parálisis a mi mente y corazón, sentí sudar frío, que mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante en mi pecho, contuve el aire esperando con detenimiento y afinando mi oído por la contestación de la castaña.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-aquellas palabras soltadas por ella fueron un alivio para mí y no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios-espero me entiendas

-¿Hay alguien más?-pregunta decaído el joven mientras observo atento-¿Es Takaishi?

Me debatía en mi interior si debía continuar ahí o no, no era correcto y lo sabía pero pensar, el solo suponer que Kari sentía algo más haya por mí me motivaba a ir contra de mis principios, esa duda tenía tiempo acongojándome, siempre salíamos juntos, siempre estábamos juntos en clase, nuestra vida ha sido juntos prácticamente, muchos nos tacharon de novios o amigovios porque llegábamos a parecerlo, siempre procuré no sobrepasar un límite de respeto con ella como robarle un beso, y vaya que infinidad de veces desee hacerlo.

Desde tiene mucho me di cuenta que me gustaba, y aceptarlo fue verdaderamente un desafío porque ya no me sentía tan cómodo con algunas de nuestras mutuas muestras de afecto que se habían vuelto tan comunes, como dejarme alimentar por ella cuando usaba una cuchara y quería invitarme de lo que comía, en el momento en que todo cambió aquello fue un acto que me avergonzaba en demasía por lo que comencé a negarme, y tras el resultado fallido como respuesta de ella acabé cediendo. Luego estaba la postura, ella tenía el hábito de vez en vez de sentarse en mis piernas cuando no habían muchas sillas y ese fue el desafío de mayor autocontrol cuando fuimos a unas albercas y se reusaba a ensuciar su traje de baño de lodo, ni sabía dónde acomodar mis manos aquel día porque tenía la mirada pícara de todos encima y la vista en penumbra de odio de Tai también.

-Yo…-responde dudosa ella aumentando mi ansiedad-escucha sobre él pues….

-¡TK ahí estás!-demonios, tenía que haberme ido como la cordura correcta indica, sin pensarlo me volteo a ver quién me llama y nuevamente donde la castaña que me mira claramente indignada.-Hola chicos, lamento interrumpir pero el maestro solicita la presencia de todos de inmediato

-Gracias, enseguida vamos-con un gesto se despide del muchacho a quien le sostengo la mirada unos minutos hasta desaparecer y al voltear a ver a la castaña siento su odio en toda la extensión de la palabra

-Yo…-intento hablar dudoso

-Idiota-responde tajante tomando la delantera con su andar dejándome abatido y procurando seguirle el paso a distancia

Al ingresar recibimos un anuncio del profesor que evidentemente mi mente no procesa en preocupación por la castaña quien decide ignorarme absoluta y cortantemente para mi preocupación por el resto de la mañana. Tal fue así que el resto del día la perdí de vista sin querer interponerme entre ella y alguien más, pero enterándome siempre que se encontraba con algún muchacho ¿cuántos pretendientes podía tener? Me cuestionaba aquello con hastío.

Algo abatido la espero fuera de la escuela, y al cruzar miradas me evita monumentalmente por lo que la sigo en silencio sin saber siquiera como disculparme. Ella nota mi presencia más no emite sonido, y llegados al parque que hacía contra esquina a su casa finalmente me encara.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-pregunta tajante mientras la observo acongojado

-¿Estas molesta?-pregunto lo primero que llega a mi mente sabiendo que es lo más tonto que salió de mis labios

-No fastidies Takaishi-expresa ella haciéndome sentir peor-sabes tú pecado así que no molestes

-Espera Kari-respondo tomándola por el brazo e inmediatamente se suelta haciéndome retroceder dos pasos en son de paz-por favor, solo un momento

-Cinco minutos es todo lo que te daré-expresas elevando tu mano a la altura de mi rostro por lo que asiento

-Sé que no debí quedarme allí a…-empiezo dubitativo a hablar-pues a…

-Espiar-respondes entrecerrando los ojos por lo que suspiro con pesar

-Sí, eso…pero…la cosa es…-dudoso paso mi mano por mi cabello en una señal de nerviosismo que estoy seguro reconoces-últimamente te noto distante…ausente, y me preocupé es todo, quise ir a buscarte y pues…pasó eso, estabas…allí

-TK estoy segura escuchaste más que solo el final así que pudiste haberte retirado-pese al tono molesto que usaste el que me llamases así me hace sentir un punto a mi favor

-Lo…hice…-respondo algo apenado-y lamento haberlo hecho pero es que….la curiosidad pudo más en mí ¿si? Cuando se trata de ti pues…me importa y…y pues eso

-Eso no te justifica-expresas abatida-eres un tonto-dices tomando asiento en uno de los columpios del lugar mientras te sigo en silencio-no es de tu incumbencia si me encuentro pensativa o no, no puedo contarte todo, pero no es algo malo así que no te preocupes, y por aquello…-generas una mueca de incomodidad-no quiero que se repita

-Lo prometo-respondo de inmediato mientras te observo de pie mirando tus ojos por una autorización para sentarme a tu lado-entonces….¿me perdonas?-noto como me observas de reojo y un ligero rubor se forma entre tus mejillas

-¿Por qué te quedaste esperando?-preguntas evadiendo mi mirada mientras te observo sorprendido

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confundido por el cuestionamiento-ya te dije que por ser tú…

-Te nombraron-respondes cortante haciéndome callar-si ya no tenía nada que ver con el otro chico sino contigo… ¿para qué te quedaste?-cuestionas volteando a verme mientras siento mi cara arder rodando mis ojos a todo menos a los tuyos-¿entonces?

-Ammm…y-yo…-sin pensarlo muerdo mi labio-como dije…bueno…

-No es la primera vez que alguien…me lo pregunta ¿sabes?-dices mirando el cielo-todos siempre han hablado de nosotros y nuestra amistad

-Lo sé-respondo mirando el suelo y como mueves tus pies en la arena-siempre han cuestionado nuestra manera de llevarnos…lamento si te genera problemas con…bueno…si es que buscas novio-aquello último se me hizo áspero pronunciarlo

-A mí….si, a mí me gusta una persona-respondes suspirando mientras sostienes mi mirada-pero no creo ser correspondida-con aquello aprieto fuertemente mi puño sintiendo mi sangre arder

-¿Enserio? Asombroso-respondo con una falsa alegría en mi rostro y voz-espero seas correspondida

-¿A ti…te gusta alguien?-preguntas sosteniendo mi mirada-no tienes que decirme si no quieres, solo es curiosidad, ya vez que eres tan…popular entre las muchachas que no sería una novedad si…

-Tú-respondo con simpleza haciéndote callar y observarme sorprendida- a mí me gustas…tú…Kari

El silencio se apodera del lugar, tan solo acompasados por los sonidos de la ciudad y de la propia brisa que nos rodea, porque en momentos así en que todo se detiene es cuando captas que hasta el aire emite sonidos.

Perdiendo el poco y cautivo valor que tomé hace unos segundos, siento como mi cara se torna roja y el calor invade mi rostro haciéndolo arder agachando inmediatamente la mirada mientras me pongo de pie captando tu atención, mientras muerdo mi labio y balbuceo algo incomprensible incluso para mí, por no saber que decir para cortar el shock en el que nos había metido.

-¿Pero que estoy diciendo?-pregunto al vacío-Seguramente es lo último que esperabas oir hoy, y mucho menos de mí-continuo mientras cojo mi mochila en movimientos torpes y exagerados haciéndote levantar de tu asiento-lo siento, tengo que irme

-TK-llamas por mi más en mi enrojecimiento y nerviosismo siento no poder escucharte más

-Olvida lo que acabo de decir ¿si?-respondo en el mismo estado-velo como una broma del día de los inocentes

-Pero estamos en febrero-respondes confundida

-Una muy anticipada-exclamo volteándome de golpe casi tropezando

-Espera TK-dices intentando acercarte

-Descuida, nos vemos luego-expreso sintiéndome al borde del colapso nervioso

-Takeru yo-escucho mi nombre provenir de tus palabras forcejeando conmigo más te suelto algo brusco iniciando una caminata más rápida

-Te llamo después, adiós-digo alejándome y dejándote atrás

-¡Me gustas!-te oigo gritar desde mi espalda deteniendo mi andar, sintiéndome perdido, confundido, y sin poder creerlo volteo lentamente a tu lugar descubriendo en tu rostro una sonrisa-Me gustas TK-pronuncias acercándote donde me encuentro

-¿Qué?-pregunto claramente confundido mientras escucho tu leve y dulce risa

-Tarado-dices divertida sacándome del shock-dije que me gustas, ¿me harás repetirlo otra vez?

Sin más que una sonrisa te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas levantándote y haciéndote girar junto conmigo escuchando tu risa por el acto, por lo que al bajarte mantengo la postura sin soltar tu cintura y observando tu bello rostro, ese que soy afortunado de tener tan cerca.

-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto nuevamente con una sonrisa que no puedo borrar ahora

-¡Que sí rubio tonto!-dices riendo-¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-Pues de aquí en adelante muchas, ¡muchísimas!-te digo riendo-hasta que me lo crea

-¿Creer qué?-preguntas riendo

-Creer que esta chica frente a mis ojos que robó incultamente mi corazón hace mucho tiempo me diga ahora que me corresponde-te digo acariciando tu mejilla dulcemente-es que…no me la creo pensé que…bueno…no pensé

-Así son los rubios-dices divertida mientras te miro falsamente indignado-pero solo por ser tú te perdono-dices riendo por lo que te secundo-¿y ahora?-insinúas coqueta

-Pues…-respondo nervioso observando tus labios en los cuales surca una sonrisa, pasando sonoramente saliva por mi garganta

-¡Ay por favor!-dices cogiendo mi rostro con ambas manos y plantándome un beso de forma sorpresiva que tras unos segundos en tardar en reaccionar cierro los ojos para disfrutar y corresponderte, saboreando cada segundo, y al separarnos suspiro de goce-si me espero a que tu actúes moriré en espera-con aquello no puedo evitar reír y te suelto para recoger tu mochila y caminar tomados de la mano.

-Es tu culpa, me pones nervioso-expreso sonriendo

-Eres un tonto-dices con una sonrisa

-Pero así me quiere-respondo burlón causando tu risa, más cambio abruptamente mi rostro-espera, hay algo que si debo hacer yo-me miras curiosa ladeando tu rostro, por lo que tomando tu mentón para que me observes a los ojos-Kari... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Con una sonrisa en tu rostro respondes afirmativamente por lo que acorto la distancia en otro beso más, esta vez más lento, más profundo, más nuestro, por lo que al culminar beso ahora tu frente.

-Vamos a casa-te digo con una sonrisa

-Taichi te va a matar-dices burlona haciéndome sudar frío nuevamente

-Hoy en día tiene muchos motivos para hacerlo jejeje-respondo nervioso mientras me miras curiosa pero decides no preguntar colgándote de mi brazo con una sonrisa.

Quizás las explicaciones están de sobra, es cierto, no tenemos por qué decirnos todo, tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos, y mientras no generen estragos entre nosotros dos estaremos bien, al final, el concepto de confianza de pareja es algo que debe prevalecer, y contigo como la mía, vaya que la tengo más que nada. Además, mañana es San Valentín, y aunque no lo admita abiertamente, no te imaginas el gusto que me dará anunciar que finalmente me quité el título de mejor amigo para pasar a ser ÉL novio, TÚ novio para mayor clarificación. Finalmente lo conseguí.


	9. San Valentíngran golpe, gran giro

**San Valentín…gran golpe, gran giro.**

Hikari…Mimí…demasiado descabellado, este tonto juego de citas no es más que una verdadera burla para todo aquel estudiante que desea algo de tranquilidad, es decir, ¿por qué salir con mis amigas de la infancia? Si tan solo fuesen situaciones con extrañas…aunque por otro lado no estoy seguro de desear una interacción más personal con alguna otra, bueno en realidad no es como que con Hikari hubiese llegado a algo, pero ella simplemente está prohibida en mi persona, es algo demasiado complicado, por otro lado Mimí, bueno, verdaderamente es hermosa y no puedo negar que me encantó su beso, me perdí en la realidad y hasta ahora no he sentido que algo como aquello sucediese con otra persona, entonces ¿debería invitarla a ser mi Valentín?

Decirlo en definitiva suena mucho más sencillo que hacerlo porque tampoco quiero comprometerme solo por un beso, ella parece haberlo tomado con naturalidad, esa noche hablamos algo melosos pero fuera de ello volvimos a la rutina normal, sin decir nada relevante así que quizás para ella no fue la gran cosa y eso significa que tampoco debe importarme tanto.

Las mujeres son complicadas, ese es un lema que todo chico sostiene con millones de argumentos lógicos, porque si la ignoras se enfada y si la presionas se frustra dando paso al enfado después, por donde fuese el muchacho siempre perderá.

Algo cansado suspiro entrando al aula, milagrosamente y sin ánimos de dormir o permanecer en mi casa decidí llegar temprano al salón, sentándome en mi asiento habitual escuchando música a través de mis auriculares, permitiéndome tener al fin un poco de calma, observé el reloj, era muy temprano así que tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarme por completo en perfecta soledad.

 _Tú, coleccionista de canciones  
_

 _Dame razones, para vivir.  
_

 _Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
_

 _Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir._

 _Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
_

 _El sentimiento eterno.  
_

 _Tú con la luna en la cabeza  
_

 _El lugar en donde empieza  
_

 _El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

 _Tan solo tu…_

-¿Qué escuchas?-pregunta una voz conocida arrebatándome del oído uno de los audífonos mientras se lo coloca a sí misma a la par que me dedica una cara sonriente dejándome desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confuso deteniendo el reproductor recibiendo una mueca insatisfecha de tu parte

-Me toca hacer los deberes del día, ¿tú qué haces?-preguntas confundida mientras muevo mi cuerpo para acomodarme mejor en la silla

-No tenía sueño ni ganas de estar en casa así que vine temprano-respondo con simpleza

-¿Tan de malas andas?-preguntas divertida recibiendo una mirada furtiva de mi parte

Allí fue donde lo pensé, contigo jamás interactué de esa forma, contigo no vislumbré la posibilidad de algo más, si en lugar de Kari hubieses estado tú…¿qué habría sucedido?

-Tierra a Matt-dices divertida-es hora de despertar al cien rubio

-Lo siento, solo pensaba un poco-expreso algo ido

-¿En tus conquistas?-expresas divertida con una ligera risa que enseguida secundo

-Tal vez, como sabes en San Valentín me brotan las cartas de amor-respondo a broma causando una mayor risa en ti

-Deberé darme prisa entonces o la mía será la última-contestas divertida haciendo un movimiento exagerado con tus manos

-Estamos solos, podrías besarme y así cumplir tu sueño de San Valentín-digo riendo aumentando nuestras risas-ya enserio, no pienso en chicas…siempre jejeje, pero últimamente el tema del amor y la amistad me trae algo distraído

-¿Saliste con amigas?-preguntas levemente sorprendida así que algo apenado respondo afirmativamente-impresionante…

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido por tu repentino silencio

-¿Con quién saliste?-preguntas abruptamente mientras me levanto para estar a tu altura elevando los hombros como respuesta-¿la conozco?-ante mi nueva evasiva me miras en modo de reproche por lo que suspiro abatido

-Sí, las conoces, pero…-respondo cansado

-¿Las?-interrumpes asombrada sin el atisbo de querer disimularlo sintiéndome un poco sonrojar por dejar escapar un plural en mi respuesta-¿Con quién saliste?-preguntas algo irritada a mi parecer

-No tiene importancia, y mucho menos para ti-respondo tajante sin querer seguir la conversación

Con aquella respuesta pareces haber notado tu actitud y evades la mirada, por lo que sin mediar palabra inicias tus actividades del día mientras te observo detenidamente, siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos, y suspirando algo frustrado me levanto para ayudarte a limpiar, noto como me observas de reojo pero permaneces muda.

-Kari y Mimí-respondo al aire sintiendo tu mirada encima más mantengo mi postura dándote la espalda-No fue algo relevante, pero…supongo que me dejó pensando

-¿Por qué?-escucho que preguntas a mi persona

-Eso si no importa, pero sucedió y…-antes de poder responder más me vuelves a interrumpir

-¿Por qué ellas?-dices a lo que volteo a mirarte y noto algo de frustración en tu rostro-Yo…salí con personas también….personas que tu conoces…supongo que somos algo iguales

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto extrañado

-No nos consideramos como algo más-expresas dejándome sumamente confundido, ¿acaso eso te molestaba?

No imaginé algún comentario tuyo tan directo respecto al tema, no es propio de ti hacer comentarios sobre temas que no te involucren, aunque también debo admitir me dio curiosidad saber con quienes habías salido.

-¿Acaso estás celosa Sora Takenouchi?-pregunto con cierta picardía haciéndote ruborizar levemente mientras esquivas la mirada

-Para nada, solo hacía la observación, no importa de todos modos-respondes abochornada mientras te observo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-No me puedes dejar así-externo acercándome hacia ti y la ventana por la que parecía que deseabas escapar-¿Estás celosa?-pregunto arrinconándote mientras esquivas la mirada

-Para nada Yama, solo lo noté-respondes nerviosa-además no es la gran cosa, tu realmente no eres mi tipo-bueno en definitiva eso fue un golpe a mi ego, por lo que algo molesto te miré con una mueca en el rostro alejándome de ti suavemente

-¿Entonces quién lo es?-pregunto algo molesto, quizás…no, solo molesto, nada más allá-¿Taichi?

-Como un tonto dijo un día "No tiene importancia, y mucho menos para ti"-respondes despectiva con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro haciendo que observe con mala cara causando tu risa-solo bromeo tonto, pero pues…no es algo importante en verdad y mucho menos interesante. Cosas de chicas supongo-dices elevando los hombros

-¿Te gusta alguien?-pregunto de repente de forma algo ansiosa recibiendo desconcierto de tu parte

Puede que no haya sido mi mejor idea el externar aquello, le estaba dando demasiada importancia pero, bueno en realidad a la edad de TK y mucho más pequeño ella me gustaba, la pelirroja nunca fue una muchacha normal, siempre fue más allá del resto de las niñas chocantes, era delicada pero fuerte, temerosa pero decidida, y ella hubo un tiempo en que aseguraba estar enamorado pero me dio la impresión de no ser el único en aquella situación, sino mi mejor amigo, por lo que opté por no fijarme mucho en ella, más me era imposible no notar ciertos cambios que hacía en ella la pubertad y consecuentemente la adolescencia, como usaba de vez en vez un toque suave de brillo en sus labios o el cambio de su perfume.

Incluso ahora, si la observaba con detenimiento ella lucía sumamente femenina con el uniforme escolar, entrando en cierta rebeldía que disipaba mucho de su personalidad, su falda era un poco más elevada de la altura permitida, pasaba casi imperceptible a la vista de cualquiera pero no a la mía. También usaba dos botones de la camisa blanca abiertas y olía a orquídeas, producto de la temporada de flores que abundaba en estas fechas y que vendía junto a su madre por montones.

Siento como me observas sonrosada por la interrogante, de repente me siento nervioso, no comprendo mi sentir, quizás en el fondo deseo que contestes que sí y sobre todo que digas mi nombre, pero por otro lado no existe fundamente, tú dejaste de gustarme hace tiempo, o más bien dejé de pensar en ti porque nunca me sentí correspondido, es cierto que de vez en vez entre nosotros se notaba un coqueteo o quizás solo era mi deseo por sentirte más cerca de mí. Traté por todos los medios deshacer aquellos pensamientos de ti, gracias a eso muchas veces recurrí a la música y escribir burdos temas de amor dedicados a tú persona pero escritos de manera anónima en caso de que alguien los descubriese. Más siempre tendré un fragmento presente, del día en que decidí decirte adiós, un día triste y pesado para mi persona.

" _Y en la jungla congojosa, donde reina el olvido, sin tu grata compañía, hoy de ti yo me despido"_

" _No me extrañes ni me olvides, es mi egoísta petición, porque aunque el día de hoy te quiero, finalmente diré adiós"_

" _Castos labios misteriosos, dulce aroma como miel, a ti reina de fuego, te querré por siempre bien"_

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-respondes abochornada

-¿No me vas a contestar?-pregunto acercándome a ti de manera cautelosa pero decidida acercándome a tu oído mientras cierras los ojos fuertemente-reina de fuego-me alejo de ti observando cómo me miras asombrada con tus labios entre abiertos

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntas tímidamente a lo que coloco un dedo sobre tus labios aumentando en ti el rubor-Matt dime, ¿por qué estás…de dónde?-tu mirada se torna seria por lo que sonrío de medio lado y comienzo a recitar aquellos últimos versos para ti asombrándote aún más

-Deberías fijarte mejor en la caligrafía de las personas ¿no lo crees?-pregunto divertido por tu expresión-lo siento, pero no creo que hubiese mejor momento para externarlo

-Eso…pasó hace un tiempo-respondes con la mirada baja-y fuiste tú…

-Suenas decepcionada-contesto con una mueca-perdona si deseabas que alguien más te lo dijera, pero es así…tú…bueno pensaba mucho en ti-respondo con repentina vergüenza-eras eso para mí, todo aquello que escribí…

-¿Todavía lo crees?-preguntas mirándome fijamente

-¿Acaso importa?-pregunto levemente irritado-eso pasó tiene un tiempo y…y francamente no es como que haya sido algo relevante para ti…

-Te busqué-contestas con una tímida sonrisa-incluso pedí ayuda para identificar la letra, y Mimí…ella me dijo que sabía quién era, pero no me quiso decir el nombre porque no le correspondía a ella decirme aquello-no pude evitar teñir de rojo mis mejillas por el recién descubrimiento-tú…¿recuerdas navidad?-con eso en mente voltee mi mirada abochornado-siempre fui yo la que…te dio regalo en los intercambios, siempre yo

-Esas era casualidades Sora, coincidencias-respondí con simpleza

-No del todo-contestas captando mi atención-rey de caireles de oro jijij, perdona pero siempre quise decirte eso…siempre quise…que fueras tú-bajas la mirada colorada mordiendo tu labio mientras me sentía atolondrado por tus palabras

-Sora…-me acerco a ti levantando tu rostro con el dedo e hipnotizándome por tus perfectos ojos clavados sobre los míos, acercándome poco a poco hacia ti mientras cierras lentamente los ojos...más el sonido de la puerta retumba en el aula separándonos de inmediato y dejando entrar de a poco un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, los cuales por tareas atrasadas procuran llegar temprano cual costumbre. No pude evitar mirarlos con enojo y resentimiento por arruinar el momento, mientras sonríes condescendiente.

-Vamos afuera ¿quieres?-dices tomando mi brazo a lo que asiento dejando dentro al grupo de canallas que nos interrumpió.

Una vez cerrada la puerta caminamos rumbo a las escaleras para no ser interrumpidos por terceros molestos como los de hace unos momentos, en silencio todo, solo observándonos sin emitir palabra. Tú con la vista clavada al suelo mientras yo observo por la pared suspirando frustrado y confundido.

-Me es difícil ¿sabes?-expreso captando tu atención-Sora tú…por mucho tiempo me gustaste y significaste todo para mí…pero la verdad jamás me sentí correspondido, aunque no es como que intentase algo para cambiar aquello, pero pensé que te gustaba alguien más, tal vez Tai o no sé-con aquello me observaste mortificada-lo siento, tampoco me sentí con derecho de preguntarte nada pero…-aprieto mis puños molesto-no puedo imaginar desenterrar tanto tiempo de la noche a la mañana

-Comprendo-respondes con una mirada melancólica haciéndome sentir culpable-no hay problema, hemos estado bien y…así seguirá siendo así que descuida

-Quiero cambiarlo-contesto decidido recibiendo asombro de tu parte, por lo que te apego a mí tomando tus brazos con delicadeza-no quiero ser solo tu amigo eso es seguro, pero creo que podemos ir de a poco ¿no crees? Nunca nos dimos la oportunidad y francamente me gustaría hacerlo, siempre te pensé, procuré, siempre quise que fueras tú. Y quiero que ello se cumpla, tal vez no te pueda dar palabras mayores por haberme querido reprimir por tanto tiempo pero…sé que te quiero lo suficiente y…si tú me concedes el honor, me gustaría estar contigo…como algo más que un amigo, por lo menos

-No comprendo-respondes insegura por lo que medito mis palabras con detenimiento

-Bien quizás no sonó tan bien, pero me refiero a que…eres bella, inteligente, generosa, eres sencillamente una dama y como tal quiero tratarte, por lo que creo que a tu forma y la mía de ser tan tradicionalistas, permíteme antes de dar cualquier paso, hacerte sentir segura, pretenderte, darte detalles, para que pienses bien las cosas, en pocas palabras…permíteme enamorarte-respondo inclinándome para besar tu frente descubierta mientras cierras los ojos con goce sumamente colorada

-Eres un cursi Yamatto Ishida-respondes rodeándome con tus brazos, por lo que de inmediato respondo de la misma manera

-Es tu culpa reina de fuego-digo con una sonrisa-por cierto…-nos separo levemente mientras me observas confundida, a la par que poso mis labios sobre los tuyos en un gesto dulce, lento, en absoluta calma, sin pedir más, sintiendo y disfrutando el suave contacto, mientras nos separamos despacio observándonos con un ligero rubor en ambas caras-¿quieres ser mi Valentín?

-Por supuesto-dices parándote de puntas para darme un suave y corto beso volviéndome a abrazar y percibiendo así tu dulce aroma a flores, las cuales a partir de ahora quizás se vuelvan mis favoritas.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, esto fue como que inesperado o de golpe o alguna cosa similar, me debatí mucho respecto a cómo emparejar a ese cuarteto interesante por peticiones que me hicieron en comentarios y mensajes, pero bueno finalmente decidí darle gusto al Michi y Soratto que estaba en debate en esta historia. En próximos proyectos les dedicaré una trama individual a estas parejas para que los bandos que prefieran el Mimatto y Taiora lo disfruten también :3. Gracias a todos, ¡Saludos! Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, que esta historia ya casi culmina.** **:3**

 *****GixKey*****


	10. Tercer logro, todos románticos

**Tercer logro, todos románticos**

Pensar demasiado jamás había sido mi mayor fuerte, era reconocido por muchos sino es que por todos el ser alguien verdaderamente impulsivo, que se deja guiar por los momentos, y la verdad no me arrepentía de ello, así era yo, simple, común, atrevido, pero poco o nada había de esa personalidad en mí ahora, me sentía abatido y desconcertado por completo por lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días. Todo el tema de San Valentín me estaba costando caro, el haber besado a mis mejores amigas de esa forma, tener salidas con ellas fuera del rango de amistad, no creí que sería para tanto pero verdaderamente me estaba pasando factura.

No podía verlas a ninguna a la cara, apartaba el rostro cada que me las topaba, cosa que evitaba al máximo sin importarme lucir o no como un cretino ante ellas, más ninguna había dicho más nada desde entonces por lo que supuse que quizás le estaba tomando demasiada importancia al asunto. Definido eso opté por actuar como siempre, pero en definitiva es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, por un lado está Sora, quien ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre, mi compañera de maldades, y por otro está Mimí, la definición de niñita perfecta que cumplía con todas las referencias de una damisela, era linda, dulce, cariñosa, bella, sensible, fuerte y muchas muchas otras cosas. Ellas son polos totalmente opuestos, no podía darle vueltas al asunto de esa manera, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensármelo tanto.

Justo ahora me encontraba en clase, absorto por completo de lo que decía el maestro, estaba muy ocupado escribiendo y comparando a éstas dos bellezas que tengo por amigas, escribiendo sus nombres y cualidades, sus defectos y rememorando aquel momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Tras emitir un suspiro, escucho como me llaman a lo lejos por lo que cierro sin más mi cuaderno y lo aviento a la mochila, levantándome casi en el mismo instante en que realicé aquel acto y voy donde mi compañero de deportes me llama.

-Luces muy distraído últimamente, ¿estás bien?-pregunta el muchacho afligido mientras sonrío condescendiente

-Si solo distracciones comunes, es todo-respondo con una sonrisa forzosa

-Si tú lo dices-contesta dudoso pero cambiando de inmediato su mueca por una sonrisa maliciosa-oye, ¿supiste que TK invitó a tu hermana para San Valentín? Va a ser tu cuñado eh

Ante aquello no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos, si bien los sentimientos del rubio menor eran evidentes y claramente correspondidos, el pensar que me arrebate a mi hermanita así como si nada sin ninguna advertencia no me causaba ni un atisbo de gracia.

-No, no lo sabía-respondo bufando-ya arreglaré cuentas con él después

-¿Con quién tienes que arreglar cuentas?-pregunta Matt quien llega de protno

-Con el pegoste de tu hermano, ¿quién más?-respondo molesto mientras me observan extraños

-¿Se le declaró a Kari?-pregunta el rubio mayor como lo más evidente del mundo

-¿Tú que crees? El muy torpe ya anda con sus andadas y no ha tenido valor de encararme todavía-respondo cruzando mis brazos

-No fastidies, déjalo ser que es perfectamente correspondido…y repito el perfectamente-contesta el rubio entrecerrando los ojos mientras emito otro quejido

-Bueno dejaré a los cuñados solos, debo irme a buscar mi propio Valentín jeje, nos vemos chicos-se despide mi compañero con un ademán mientras el rubio y yo seguimos el camino

-¿Y qué dices tú?-pregunto a mi amigo, pero al observar duda en su rostro sonrío y me expreso mejor-es decir, tu canalla hermano ya consiguió una cita, ¿qué me dices tú?

-Ah, eso, pues…-responde mientras observa al vacío el pasillo-no exactamente, no lo he pensado mucho…¿y tú?

-Pues no…-contesto sintiendo como de pronto la atmósfera se pone incómoda-bueno, te veo luego-hago un ademán para despedirme y me marcho por el trayecto contrario Algo en mí me dice que no soy el único confundido para la fecha.

…

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es subir a mi cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta me desbordo en la cama mirando el techo y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cansancio, sueño…demasiado sueño.

FLASH BACK

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, perdida en sus ojos casi al tono de su cabello, permitiéndose entrelazar sus dedos y dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

-Eres impredecible ¿sabías?-pronuncia ella mientras el besa su cabeza

-Sino fuera así estoy seguro que te aburría-explica el castaño de manera jovial a lo que ella levanta el rostro apunto de protestar deteniéndose en el acto al notar su cercanía, manteniendo la vista el uno sobre el otro, casi una lucha por quien es el primero en acortar la distancia o retirarse.

Siendo el castaño quien la destruye unificando sus labios con los de su "amiga" quien al instante corresponde al beso, moviendo los labios en un mismo ritmo, una coordinación pre marcada por ambos, sin ganas de deshacer el contacto, intensificando con sus lenguas el beso, y al separarse ella mantiene su vista pegada al suelo y el chico con la respiración agitada la observa así, tan frágil, callada, una imagen que no había percibido de ella.

-Mimí…-comienza a hablar él

-Lo siento yo…no debí-habla ella levantándose de golpe a lo que el muchacho la coge del brazo volteándola bruscamente y volviendo a besar

Tras perderse unos minutos más en el beso se separan de a poco conectado sus miradas

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Despierto agitado, abriendo mis ojos abruptamente, del mismo modo en que me siento en la cama, mirando a mi alrededor, aquello fue…no, no debo pensar eso, solo estoy confundido, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Por primera vez en mi vida deseo con muchas ganas hacer mis deberes y distraerme, por lo que cogí uno de mis cuadernos y sentándome ahora en mi escritorio comencé con mis deberes: matemáticas, ciencias, lenguas, cosas simples y aburridas para darme ideas simples y aburridas de todo y todos.

No sé cuánto pasó, ni tampoco en que momento, pero de la nada me perdí, y al estar de vuelta en mí mismo y voltear a ver mis hojas, no pude evitar tener vergüenza sintiendo como el color subía a mi rostro por lo que inconscientemente había escrito.

Mimí Tachikawa

Sentía el rostro arder al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, era impensable…¿Mimí? ¿De verdad me gusta ella? Respondiendo mi propia pregunta giraba la cabeza de forma negativa una y otra vez mientras caminaba alrededor de mi cuarto como un león enjaulado….volteé a ver mi libreta, y así de frustrado como estaba cogí mi chaqueta y teléfono mientras salía presuroso de la casa.

Sin pensarlo marqué el número….esperando en silencio al compás de mis pasos.

-¿Diga?-se escucha la voz del receptor

-Quiero verte, necesito hacerlo ahora-fue lo que respondí de forma simple y tajante

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes problemas?-pregunta nuevamente la voz

-¿Puedes o no?-respondo esperando unos segundos que sentí eternos por una simple contestación

-Está bien, ¿dónde…-intenta decirme la otra persona

-En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa, hasta entonces-interrumpo su voz con la mía y corto rápidamente la llamada mientras continuaba con mi caminata a paso veloz.

Tras unos minutos más toco el timbre de la morada que tengo enfrente, decidido, nervioso y al borde del colapso internamente pero decidido totalmente a llegar hasta el final. Tras esperar un momento soy recibido y entro quizás demasiado grosero al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de mí sorprendiendo a quien me dio el pase.

-¿Están tus papás?-pregunto serio recibiendo una respuesta negativa-perfecto, ¡me gustas!-con aquello la castaña frente a mis ojos me observa abrumada, sorprendida, extrañada

-¿Qué?-es todo lo que dice retrocediendo un paso que acorto con mi presencia

-Lo que escuchaste Mimí, me gustas-digo nuevamente controlando mi respiración y apaciguando mi mirada-escucha yo..

-Tai no..yo..¿qué estás diciendo?-aquellas palabras confundidas partieron toda esperanza y acabando por completo con mi valor-no comprendo-tras suspirar un poco le sonreí

-Perdona que viniera con eso de pronto pero…-miro al techo y luego a sus ojos-¿te quieres sentar?-recibí como respuesta un asentimiento y tras quedar en la sala retorno a mi discurso-escucha, desde que pasó…aquello yo…bueno la verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y…me negaba a aceptar que algo más pudiera suceder entre nosotros, supuse que me encontraba nervioso por lo de San Valentín así que pretendí que no ocurría nada después de haberte estado evitando

-También evitabas a Sora-respondiste seriamente haciéndome sentir culpable-¿también pensaste en ella?...¿Crees que no lo sé? Somos mejores amigas, sé que tanto tú como ella tuvieron algo

-No es así-tu mirada de reproche me hizo suspirar-escucha, Sora es especial para mí y lo sabes, si ella te dijo algo es porque así fue pero…no la puedo ver más allá que una amiga, y comprendí eso porque…porque quien me gusta eres tú

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-preguntas recelosa mientras sonrío condescendiente

-Porque estoy aquí justo ahora….y porque…tontamente llevo escribiendo tu nombre en casi todas mis libras jejej-respondo apenado causando tu risa

-¿Esos son los grandes argumentos de Taichi Yagami?-preguntas burlona-morirías de abogado

-Estoy siendo sincero princesa del drama-respondo divertido-Mimí sé que es repentino y extraño pero de verdad me gustas-te digo con una sonrisa tomando tu mano entre las mías cruzando nuestras miradas-tenía que decírtelo

-Tai…-dices con una leve sonrisa-no sé, esto…no es normal y la verdad me pregunto si no lo estás…pensando demasiado y solo lo crees por capricho

-Jamás jugaría con cosas como éstas Mimí, me conoces muy bien-respondo de inmediato

-No lo sé…me sorprendiste es todo-dices sonriendo condescendiente

-¿Sorprendiendo a la chica más perspicaz de la escuela? Me siento honrado de ello-respondo divertido mientras ríes-Mimí, te soñé, te alucino, y llevo días dándole vuelta a las cosas lo sé, pero…vine aquí porque tengo el valor y la confianza suficiente como para asegurar mis sentimientos, sé que estoy en lo correcto, jamás vendría aquí si tuviera un atisbo de duda. Nunca. Y así como me aseguré de ser el mejor en el equipo de futbol, te aseguro ahora a ti que si me das una leve oportunidad todos los días te sacaré una sonrisa, que con un gesto simple te daré alegría, porque esa sonrisa tuya me conquista, me encanta, así como el brillo de tus ojos cuando estás de buenas…además pocos toleramos tu faceta berrinchuda que por alguna extraña y enferma razón me resultas así mucho más adorable jeje-culmino mi discurso.

Observo tu rostro, por fin y por primera vez te noto sin palabras y con el rostro divinamente sonrojado, tus ojos brillantes mientras muerdes tus labios respirando pesadamente, en verdad eres la imagen de la perfección, suspirando suavemente regulando tu respiración mientras evades la mirada, por lo que lentamente me acerco a ti, pasando mi mano sobre tu sedoso cabello, acariciando tu nuca mientras cierras apacible tus ojos y me observas con duda.

-Me gustas Mimí, enserio-te digo mezclando nuestras respiraciones al estar a escasos centímetros

-Tai…-es lo último que pronuncias cuando destruyo esa distancia, brindándote otro beso de forma deseada y más consciente que el de la última vez. Separando lenta y dulcemente nuestros labios y de pronto cruzando las miradas, por lo que luego de unos minutos recargamos nuestras frentes contemplándonos con una sonrisa dulce y pícara en los rostros.

-¿En verdad me vas a negar?-pregunto con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras niegas con la cabeza

-Tú también me gustas Tai, siempre lo he tenido muy claro, pero pensé que…bueno…dudé-respondiste apenada

-Nunca más lo hagas linda princesa del drama, porque te quiero y solo para mí-con aquellas palabras estaba seguro que no solo tú habías adoptado color, pero poco o nada importaba-y ahora my lady….¿quieres ser mi novia y también, quieres ser mi Valentín?-te digo guiñando un ojo causando una leve risita en ti

-Acepto my lord jijij-contestas cubriendo tu rostro en una leve risa-encantada

Nuevamente beso tu rostro acomodándonos en el sillón de tu casa, disfrutando de la paz de nuestra nueva etapa, y esperando pronto la llegada de tus padres para informar la situación, como fuera, sabía que no pensar las cosas nuevamente me daba la solución y respuesta correcta, después de todo, así de simple soy yo y soy leal a mis ideas.


	11. Cita final

**Analista de San Valentín**

El día de San Valentín es la fecha en que muchas parejas procuran estar solas, en total tranquilidad, si bien todos desean disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos la gran mayoría prioriza esos momentos especiales con sus seres queridos, aquellos que consideran su otra mitad.

Muchas personas disfrutan de tener a alguien a su lado, sin embargo otras más se encuentran solas, la pregunta milenaria es si es por gusto o por la adversidad que los acompañaba. Uno de esos individuos solitarios soy yo, un muchacho pelirrojo, quien por alguna extraña razón para muchos mantengo una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, más una mirada llena de calma que apaciguaba mi rostro, el cual a simple vista parecía divertido con una travesura cual niño pequeño.

Mi nombre es Koushiro Izzumi, y el motivo de ello es porque finalmente noté todos los cambios drásticos que generó mi proyecto de comité, porque justo este ciclo escolar accedí a formar parte de éste, aportando como idea original la difusión de un programa de citas, donde aquellos que adoran el día de San Valentín sin duda aceptarían, y quienes eran tan penosos como para acercarse a algo lo verían como su primer gran paso a la aceptación. Para mi fortuna la idea fue bien recibida por el resto del comité estudiantil, y al ser un maestro en el área de la informática yo mismo me encargué de generar la base de datos con el nombre de cada estudiante en curso.

Sin embargo, hubo algo de malicia en mi plan, por alguna razón me tocó ser el confesionario de mis amigos, o simplemente por accidenté descubrí ciertas cosas que a ojos y oídos de los mismos remitentes ni siquiera debería tener conocimiento, y esos son los "gustar" de cada uno. Confusiones, conflictos, y por ello mismo decidí darles un apoyo, siempre soy yo quien recibe ayuda de ellos de un modo u otro, y finalmente encontré la forma perfectamente discreta como para retribuirles algo. Así que modificando un tanto los resultados al azar del programa y aparentando lo contrario, opté por permanecer anónimo para que nadie decidiese cambiar sus respectivas parejas y del mismo modo mis amigos no sospecharan mi ideología.

Y por lo que vislumbro hoy en día puedo saber con certeza que fue todo un éxito, los veo a cada uno con quienes imaginé que deseaban estar, puede que a regañadientes pero finalmente cedieron ante sus ideas.

Es una visión bastante simple si observo a mi alrededor las circunstancias, por un lado, noto a los menores del grupo, aquellos que siempre fueron predecibles por todos y que seguramente aún sin mi pequeño empujón hubiesen terminado por relacionarse del mismo modo, solo que de forma más lenta por la pena que los invade. Bien, ellos ahora mismo se encuentran sentados en el jardín del colegio: Hikari en la banca mientras Takeru en el césped con una libreta y una sonrisa boba por lo que imagino es ella para él; ahora que si me acerco lo suficiente puedo escuchar lo que se dicen mutuamente.

-¿Has terminado ya?-pegunta la castaña con una tierna sonrisa

-Eso creo, pero…la verdad no creo que te haga justicia-responde el rubio con una tímida sonrisa apegando contra su pecho un pequeño cuaderno café

-Vamos, dímelo, quiero oírlo-pronuncia ella extendiendo su brazo para que el muchacho tome asiento a su lado por lo que éste toma una gran bocanada de aire

-Está bien, dice así…-suspira para proseguir-Nunca he comprendido muchas cosas de mi vida, he pasado duros momentos, desde la separación de mi familia hasta la de mi yo interno, siempre que pierdo el camino encuentro que irradia una luz, aquella color chocolate que por extraño que suene me da plenitud, tus ojos color avellana, adornan tu rostro aperlado, y que acompasado con tu sonrisa de estrella, posees el mundo en tus manos. No entiendo cómo ni cuándo, tampoco me sé los porqués, lo único que tengo entendido, es que te quiero y por siempre lo haré. Existen muchas maneras de definir lo que siento por ti, pero mi favorita de todas ellas, es que te quiero junto a mí…-ante cada palabra el muchacho enrojecía al punto de parecer una cereza mientras en los ojos de ella se veía un brillo emocionado-…¿d-d-debo seguir?

-Por favor-responde ella entre suspiros mientras lo observa con una sonrisa en el rostro y el rubio evade su mirada como si lo quemara-suena hermoso-el muchacho muerde sus labios al oír eso

-Eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi compañera, eres…la dueña de mis ojos y también de mi consciencia-él voltea a verla de reojo-significas muchas cosas, imposibles de explicar, por eso te pido hermosa…que no me dejes jamás-culmina con el rubor al cien y una tímida sonrisa

Kari lo rodea del cuello en un abrazo que es inmediatamente correspondido, seguido de un corto beso y unas tímidas pero cómplices miradas, por lo que sin más para darles su espacio del mismo modo en que llegué me retiro.

…

Por el área norte observo una pequeña pareja besándose en las escaleras que se encuentran pegadas a la ventana, con una sonrisa identifico prontamente aquellas melenas rubia y naranja, siendo Matt y Sora quien al separarse se observan con una sonrisa a los ojos; recordándome así el gran dilema que se traían, puesto que de ellos jamás me cercioré quien quería a quien y desde qué momento. Más no hubo tiempo de pensar porque sorprendentemente la chica muerde sus labios y asiente frenéticamente por el acto que el rubio llevó a cabo.

Lentamente una pequeña caja es sacada del bolsillo de su pantalón y cubriéndole los ojos con una mano a la chica le coloca entre las suyas la cajita, mientras ella lo abre se distingue el brillo de un pequeño broche en forma de corazón y al levantar su cabeza una rosa adorna su presencia.

-Matt, no debiste…-pronuncia ella

-Sé que te dije que quería que tomáramos nuestro tiempo, pero…ayer crucé unas palabras con Taici y…-ante aquello Sora ensombrece su rostro-linda, yo no te recriminaré nada, no importa qué, pero de algo ayer me aseguré, al decir San Valentín y las citas, Sora…yo no quiero que salgas con alguien más, a lo mejor soy egoísta pero así como ahora solo tú estás en mí presente no quiero que veas los ojos de otra persona, porque me moriría de celos, y por mi comentario estarán mal infundados, pero cruzar con aquel torpe una leve conversación, me sirvió mucho, para facilitar y comprender mi error….yo te quiero, y te quiero conquistar sí, pero es algo de lo que quiero hacerme cargo con honores, con título, y si por lo mínimo sientes algún interés así en mí, entonces te lo pido porque quiero ser muy claro, no solo seas mi Valentín hoy-la mirada serena y dulce del muchacho con su tono serio daba un aura tranquila-

-Matt…¿acaso tú…quiere decir que…?-intenta formular sorprendida la chica recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio

-Sora…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunta ladeando la cabeza mientras ella muerde feliz sus labios apretando contra sí el regalo y abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras permanecen así unos segundos.

Con ello, siento mi señal de partida, alejándome de la escena como minutos atrás lo hice de la de los menores, emprendiendo mi marcha nuevamente.

…

Al llegar a la cafetería, descubro mi última obra maestra, ambos castaños, el chico presumiendo a todo el que se le atraviese a su actual chica mientras ella ríe y se ruboriza por la acción de su acompañan ante, seguido es jalada por el mismo chico de cabello alborotado mientras lo sigue a paso veloz quedando relativamente cerca de donde me encontraba.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?-pregunta Mimí entre risas

-Tenía ganas de un beso-responde con una sonrisa de medio lado Tai tomando su rostro y depositando un beso que enseguida se aseguró de profundizar-ahhh, como lo necesitaba

-Estamos en la escuela torpe-dice ella sonrojada mirando el suelo

-Y por eso mismo me estoy encargando que todos se enteren que ésta bella señorita es toda mía-dice mientras la toma de la cintura causando nuevamente su risa-pero necesito tenerte aún más cerca

-Quien diría que el gran Taichi sería ser un chico sumamente posesivo jijij-expresa con coquetería la castaña-no necesitas pedírmelo señorito, porque me encanta estar contigo-dice mientras acaricias suavemente su mejilla fundiéndose así en otro beso intenso.

Al separar sus rostros, juntan sus frentes nuevamente mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa radiante, juntando sus manos sin mediar palabra, algo raro entre ustedes que son los más habladores de todos, aunque quizás para ustedes, que son tan iguales y complementarios, no hace falta decir algo para comprenderse, porque eso demuestra la verdadera magia de la conexión tan mística que los envuelve y que siempre los ha caracterizado en sus personalidades.

…

Al irme de allí vuelvo a la sala de cómputo dispuesto a cerrar definitivamente el programa, al final el día de San Valentín ha sido hoy y no se utilizará de nuevo, más algo capta mi atención.

-Disculpe superior-llama una de las muchachas que desde el inicio fue mi cómplice en el proyecto

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto con amabilidad

-Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro estos días que he trabajado con usted-externa mientras toma asiento a mi lado-¿por qué si ha emparejado a prácticamente todos los estudiantes y sobre todo sus objetivos…usted decidió quedar solo?-con aquel cuestionamiento no pude evitar sonreír

-Es confuso y quizás torpe pero…quien me gusta es un amor imposible, puede que ni me corresponda-digo con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de mi acompañante-poco o nada coincidimos, pero procuro estar a su lado, es extraño porque…muchas veces cuando sabes que serás rechazado te lo guardas para ti mismo tratando de olvidar aquel sentimiento, y aun así no se puede.

-¿Entonces no se confesó?-pregunta la muchacha interesada

-No, tan solo quiero estar con esa persona un poco más, quizás, aun de manera egoísta le diga lo que siento, pero por hoy y en general ahora, deseo pasar este San Valentín a su lado como su amigo-respondo con una sonrisa

-Comprendo…bueno, no creo que fuese algo egoísta, es decir, usted decidió conseguirle pareja a sus mejores amigas, y siendo una de ellas quien le gusta, no debió haber sido nada sencillo-dice de forma triste pero sonriente-creo que fue algo muy generoso superior Izzumy, y realmente espero que si bien como dice usted no es sea algo correspondido, por lo menos pueda expresarle a ella sus sentimientos y sentirse mejor con usted mismo.

-Gracias por tus deseos-respondo con una simple sonrisa mientras ella se levanta

-Bueno, iré con mis amigas, al final no fue el único solitario en San Valentín jijiji-responde riendo-nos vemos pronto superior, hasta luego-dice partiendo y desapareciendo de mi vista

-Hasta pronto…-respondo, sintiendo la vibración de mi teléfono y al notar el nombre y mensaje del remitente no puedo evitar sonreír maravillado

" _Nos vemos saliendo de clases en el ciber-café Rostret"_

Suspiré maravillado, me sentía de pronto contento con saber que estaríamos juntos un rato por lo menos, mirando a la puerta nuevamente y guardando el celular no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

-Jamás dije…que fuese una chica jejeje-y con esas palabras salgo del aula para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase ansiando que pronto fuera la hora de término del día, y pensando en cómo un simple nombre y unas cuantas palabras te pueden volver tan feliz.

" _Te estaré esperando….Att. Joe Kido"_

* * *

 **Saludos a todos y todas, si bien es algo bastante inusual y puede que resulte contradictorio para otros, me pareció un giro en la trama y un chistoso pero tierno final, con esto concluye la historia, espero a todo el mundo le haya gustado, y reitero con el dilema de las parejas, pronto daré otros fics para cada uno y espero los disfruten :3 Si alguien tiene alguna petición háganmelo saber para cumplirla n.n Saludos a todo el mundo, nos estaremos leyendo en los comentarios**

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
